<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book One: Courage by SilverButterfly111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148744">Book One: Courage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverButterfly111/pseuds/SilverButterfly111'>SilverButterfly111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Heart For Xadia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, I want my baby out of coin prison, M/M, PLEASE!!?, That is all, thank you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverButterfly111/pseuds/SilverButterfly111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Runaan is the youngest and most skilled assassin in the ranks of the Moonshadow Elves of Silvergrove.</p><p> It makes sense for Rayla to bring him on the mission to slay the royal family of Katolis.<br/>But when Runaan can't find the courage to make a close proximity kill. He takes responsibility for one mistake that could lead to others.</p><p>Ethari is the adopted son of King Harrow of Katolis. When a scout returns from patrol with injury and report of Moonshadow elves. Ethari refuses to accept the coming death of his father without a fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari &amp; Ezran, Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Ezran &amp; Runaan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Heart For Xadia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Whispers of Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In which Callum and Rayla and Runnan and Ethari switch roles within the Dragon Prince Universe.</p><p>Ages are similarly altered.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Runaan crouched in the darkness, mouth shut against a useless complaint about the rain. The human guard that had stumbled upon the encampment by sheer luck was not met with any sort of fight. The human paced around the grove of trees with their stance tense as lightning split the sky and backlit their silhouettes in the trees.</p><p>  The young Moonshadow elf lifted his head as he caught the motion of the guard pulling a crossbow from his back. The arrow was embedded in the tree four inches from his face.</p><p>  No one moved for the next moment.</p><p> The glance between pale lavender and his own teal blue eyes is all Runaan needed.</p><p> The scout must have seen the glance because in the next moment he ran.</p><p> Runaan sheds the arch of silver from his back. Sliding the pieces of the bow apart with a metallic hiss muffled by the rain.</p><p>The span of a breath and he's after his prey. Footsteps quick and quiet as a nightfox</p><p>    The scout would have been long dead if it weren't for the trees. Both blessings and curses. They grow close enough together that one change and a stroke of luck could cause Runaan to miss his target. </p><p>He can't afford to miss.</p><p> The human scout lost his footing and slipped landing hard. He turned around. Blindly waving his crossbow at the trees. </p><p>Runaan is gone.</p><p>   Marcus let out a relieved sigh. Panting as he regained his footing. It's then that the creature strikes in the dark like a Soulfang. and knocks his still unsteady feet out from underneath him.</p><p> Over the ledge, down the slope. Into the mud. The elf follows after him with a far more graceful leap.</p><p> Stalking forward with sword blades extended like Banter claws. He sees the Moonshadow elf adjust his stance and he inhales a breath. He has seconds left to live.</p><p>  "Wait! Stop, Please!"</p><p> He feels the cold press of metal against his throat and instinctively turns his head as much as he can to find the twin of the blade on the other side.</p><p> He has to lift his head. He has to look. He doesn't know why his words have bought him time, but miraculously they have.</p><p>  "W-who are you?"</p><p> The question seems to have caught the Xadian off guard. </p><p>  As much as Runnan's hesitation caught the human off guard.</p><p>   There's no answer. Other than another flash of lightning. The wash of white reflects off Runnan's half hidden eyes. Turning teal to cyan… </p><p>   The Moonshadow takes half a step back. Lowering his shoulders. Marcus takes his opportunity. He crawls backwards in the mud. Not taking his eyes off of the shadow that watches. He's too smart to turn his back on his hunter again, at least just yet. He's nearly to the edge of the mud puddle when he turns around and gets to his feet.</p><p> The spell broke. </p><p> Runnan unfurled his fingers from the hilt of his blades and threw one at the stumbling shadow.</p><p> The human faltered. But he stayed on his feet. He escaped.</p><p>Runnan turned. Glaring down at the mud though a curtain of rain and damp silver-gray hair. Lips curling into a snarl as he bit back a scream of frustration. Vehement on shutting out the little whisper in his head.</p><p>
  <em> Can't afford to miss….You're a coward.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No! </em>
</p><p> Runaan picked his way out of the mud and went up the slope to retrieve his blade.</p><p> There's blood on it. </p><p> <em> So I didn't miss. </em>He thinks ruefully. Frowning he takes the stained blade. Tucking it into the sheath at his hip.</p><p> Katolis castle loomed in the distance. All darkness and stone.</p><p> Runaan shot one last accusatory glare at the fortress and disappeared into the trees.</p><p> </p><p>✶ ✶ ✶</p><p> Ethari lay awake. Staring at the ceiling as he listened to the rain outside. There's a particularly loud clash of thunder and the accompanying lightning flash bled the color out of everything. He flinched. Squeezing his eyes shut against the flash. His eyes were still closed when he heard the tale-tale sound of the creaking door. Smiling at the soft glowing light that washed over him.</p><p> "Ethari?" The whisper reached him in the dark.</p><p> When Ezran didn't receive an answer he deflated a little. "Are you asleep?"</p><p> Ethari lifted his head a little. "No."</p><p> Ezran's shadow shifted across the patch of moonlight that spilled in through the window.</p><p>  "I can't sleep." He admitted. Hugging Bait to his chest. Ethari sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. "It's just a storm. It's close but it's not to us yet" He reassured softly.</p><p>  "I know. The sky just sounds really angry this time."</p><p>Ethari offered him a half smile. "It'll be over soon."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✶ ✶ ✶</p><p> </p><p>Runaan slipped into the encampment just as the sunlight painted the sky in strokes of pink and orange. He uncovered his blade and flicked the metal so that it glinted in the rising light. He lifted his head and set his jaw. He couldn't run from his mistake anymore. He would have to face consequences.</p><p> A coward he was not!</p><p>  So he took the first step on a path that sung with the beat of a death march.</p><p> He was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn't really hear Rayla speak.</p><p> "I was going to start looking for you."</p><p> Runaan stiffened. "Why, I can handle myself."</p><p>   Rayla frowned and narrowed her eyes at his sharp tone. Sharper than normal when it came to her at least.</p><p>  Runaan sighed and hoped that she read it as exhaustion instead of frustration.</p><p> "Long night." Not a lie.</p><p>Withholding the truth.</p><p>
  <em> Coward. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  No! </em>
</p><p>"Rayla I.." Runnan instinctively adjusted his grip on the blade in his hand. Preparing to fend off a physical attack. Is his world really shaken that much that he thought he and Rayla would have to come to physical blows in order to settle this?</p><p> <em> Fighting won't fix this </em> . <em> At least not fighting among ourselves. </em></p><p> He's torn between trying to appeal to her the softer way. Sitting on the rock with her while he cleans the dried blood off his weapon so that the metal doesn't rust.</p><p>That would be offering himself to the mercy of her own twin blades strapped to her back.</p><p>She's never tried to hurt him before. Especially not like that; but he's never messed up before.</p><p>  "Here." Rayla reached out. A cloth in her hand. "Start with this. I'll go see if I have any more polishing oil in my tent." </p><p> Runaan glanced at the cloth, then his blade. Fingers snatching the offering.</p><p> He paced halfway across the clearing. Settling down cross-legged with his blade across his lap. Swiping in upward strokes towards the tip of the sword. Dry blood flaking off into the dirt. </p><p>   The motion is calming. By the time he thought he'd stocked up enough courage to open his mouth and admit he's failed her before this has actually started. Rayla is gone. He focused on his weapon again.</p><p> <em> Coward </em>.</p><p>His stomach clenched with guilt.</p><p> </p><p>✶ ✶ ✶</p><p> </p><p>"You want a jelly tart?" </p><p>Ethari went cross-eyed as the mentioned pastry was waved underneath his nose. He half turned in his chair to look at Ezran.</p><p> "Another successful heist I see."</p><p> "I thought about waking you up to come with me and Bait but I changed my mind."</p><p>  "I'll come next time. How's that sound?"</p><p> "Fine with us. Right, Bait?"</p><p> There was a grumbling croak from next to Ezran's feet.</p><p> "Do you want this or not. There's not going to be many left later." Ezran waved the pastry at him again as a reminder. </p><p> "What would I do without you?"</p><p> "Forget to eat." Ezran answered seriously.</p><p> "That's a fair assumption." Ethari shrugged as he took the offered food.</p><p> "So what are you working on?" Ezran peeked past Ethari's shoulder. Looking at the strange purple and silver stone half wrapped in silver wire. "Is that for Claudia?"</p><p> Ethari paused with the pastry half way to his mouth and glanced at the jewelry piece.</p><p> "If she wants it she could have it."</p><p>Ezran looked back at the stone, then at his older brother as he came to a slightly different realization. "I thought you were supposed to have sword practice with Soren right now."</p><p>  "I'm avoiding it." Ethari nibbled on the corner of the jelly tart. "Rather well I might add."</p><p> Ezran squinted and frowned. Eyebrows knitting together. "I thought you liked sword fighting."</p><p> Ethari shrugged his shoulder again. "I'm decent at it." He waved the jelly tart at his wire covered desk. "I just like this better."</p><p> "Tinkering?"</p><p>Ethari's lips twitched into a smile and he turned back to his task with the jelly tart in his mouth. Giving a silent nod in acceptance of the term.</p><p>He felt Ezran's presence hovering over his shoulder for a moment more then retreat. Allowing his attention to slip entirely back into the realm of complete focus. So much so that the gentle knock on the door startled him. He heard Ezran attempt to stifle laughter and he shot his younger brother a look which had the opposite effect and made Ez laugh outright without shame. </p><p>   Ethari set down his nearly completed project when the voice of the High Priestess Opeli floated into the room muffled by the thick wood. </p><p>“Good you’re in there, The King requests to see you both.”</p><p> Ethari glanced at Ezran once, Though the Ez just shook his head and hopped off of the bed. Holding Bait with one hand as he wiped jelly and crumbs off of his face to be rid of the evidence for his crimes. Though Ethari doubted that Harrow would have yelled at Ez for taking fresh baked jelly tarts. Again. It was far too common an occurrence for even the King to put a stop to. </p><p>“Come on.” Ez pushed his older brother out of his head and looked ready to push him out of his chair if the older didn’t follow straight away.</p><p>Ethari huffed. Half amused by the image of his much smaller brother trying to push around his stronger and visibly more muscled bulk. The older of the two Princes stood with a small shake of his head and pushed open the door. Opeli was already gone. The hallway was empty. Leaving nothing else for Ethari to focus on besides Ezran and Bait running on ahead and around the corner. Ezran was still laughing at him.</p><p>The war map was set up in the throne room. That was Ethari’s first clue that this talk wouldn’t be of the normal variety. Even before Harrow turned around to look at them and started everything with-</p><p>“You’re going on a trip to the Banter Lodge!”</p><p>Ethari tried to hide the extent of his suspicious expression from Ezran. "The Winter lodge?" Ethari's tone wasn't lost on Harrow. "You'll leave his afternoon. Before sunset and if all goes well I'll join you there tomorrow."</p><p> Ethari suppressed a flinch but even Ezran picked up on that one.</p><p> "Dad?"</p><p>Harrow took a deep breath, Shoulders slumping. "Look, this is something I need you to do. Both of you. Everything will be fine."</p><p> Harrow placed his hand on his youngest son's shoulder and squeezed. "It will be alright Ez."</p><p>Ethari bit his lip against an instinctive echoing of the statement. His little brother didn't need the entirety of his family telling him potential lies.</p><p> The adopted Prince of Katolis hovered behind Ezran's back. Hiding clenched fists within his pockets and twisting a small bit of wire he discovered hidden inside the right one.</p><p>  "Go on, get packed. I'll see you boys off at sunset."</p><p> Ethari read the close dismissal but despite instinct to comfort Ezran when he caught the younger boy's expression he didn't move.</p><p>  The only noise was a croak of mild protest from Bait as Ezran hugged his animal companion just a bit too tight.</p><p> Ethari closed his eyes but that only made the slamming of the door worse. Final. Permanent. It echoed in his skull.</p><p> "What's really going on?" He demanded when he was sure that Ezran was gone and would be spared the truth of this conversation at least for a while longer.</p><p>  "We had a scout return with reports of Moonshadow elves within our borders. Assassins. He has injury to solidify his claim."</p><p>  Ethari's heart clenched in panic. As if just saying the words could summon the creatures into the room in the light of day. He's heard the stories. Seen letters from the other four human kingdoms of high ranking officials- usually mages- falling to silver blades as soon as darkness fell. So quick and silent that they didn't even bleed.</p><p> "Viren?" He asked. Unable to finish the implications out loud.</p><p> Harrow shook his head.</p><p> "They're after me, but I'm sure that if they had an extra opportunity they wouldn't mind going after Viren either."</p><p>  "Then you should come with us. They won't find you."</p><p> The sound out of Harrow's throat is a bitter ghost of laughter, all humor within it is dead.</p><p> "They will. You and I both know that. If I go with you. They'll find all of us…if you leave. There's a chance…"</p><p>  He doesn't finish but the unspoken words hit Ethari like a blow from Soren. It hurts no matter how much he expected it.</p><p> <em> There's a chance you might live. </em></p><p>  "We have to do something. There's still time."</p><p>"Soren is leading a group of his men to search the base of the cliffs. Viren has an endless supply of tricks up his sleeve and he claims that he has a way to track the elves. Though I have a feeling that he's wasting his time."</p><p> There's venom in the words and Ethari can't guess what happened to place the High Mage upon his father's very short list of vendettas but if he's being honest with himself with one fact in this situation; it's most likely a vast number of things.</p><p>  "No."</p><p>"Ethari, it's going to be okay. You just have to take care of your brother."</p><p> Forget about the rest of us.</p><p> Ethari set his shoulders and stood straighter.</p><p>  "I'll be back."</p><p> Harrow read something in the way his oldest son's amber eyes sparked; but he didn't have time to talk sense into him before the doors to the throne room were opening and closing again.</p><p>    </p><p>✶ ✶ ✶</p><p> </p><p>"Four full moons past, on the eve of the Winter's Turn, the humans crossed into Xadia and murdered the King of the Dragons. Then they destroyed his only egg, the Dragon Prince. Tonight we bind our lives to justice!"</p><p> The weight of the quiver on Runnan's back was an anchor. Grounding him to the spot. </p><p>  The words of the oath echoed in his head. Repeated by voices around him.</p><p>  <em> 'My breath for freedom!  </em></p><p>
  <em> My eyes for truth!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My strength for honor!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My blood for justice!'  </em>
</p><p>"My heart for Xadia!"</p><p>  Rayla wrapped the binding ribbon around the wrists of each. And though Runnan had been the last to speak his place in the circle meant he was first to be bound by the spell.</p><p> He's spoken every part of the spell. Stood at every point in the circle but more often than not Rayla always finds a way to tie him first. She trusts her heart most.</p><p>"Runaan, you're aware of your role?"</p><p> He looks up from the faint glow of the blood ribbon wrapped around his upper arm. Shaking off thoughts of how he's sealed them all to loss by not speaking sooner.</p><p> He glanced over his shoulder at the red fletched arrow in his quiver…</p><p> He knows his role. So why would he fail?</p><p> Rayla takes silence and motion for an answer</p><p>"We strike when the moon is highest."</p><p> Dismissed.</p><p>
  <em> Enough of this. </em>
</p><p> "Rayla.. They know we're coming."</p><p> The admission is out of Runaan's mouth like it should have been half an hour ago. Unfortunately it does not just fall on Rayla's ears. This group is far too used to listening for gentle sounds. Light conversation can mean the difference between being discovered and staying hidden.</p><p>  Runaan met their eyes in the silence that followed.</p><p>  "They'll be looking for us now."</p><p> "We could still accomplish the mission. If we leave now. They won't be as prepared as they could be if they're given the hours between now and moon zenith." </p><p> Rayla lifted her hand. Silencing the contemplative muttering of her third and fourth most skilled warriors as they tried to salvage the plan around this new information.</p><p> "We'll discuss this when I get back." She spoke to them without taking her eyes away from Runaan. "Come with me."</p><p> </p><p>✶ ✶ ✶</p><p> </p><p>"I brought you because I knew I could trust you. You have never failed me before."</p><p> "And I won't-" Runnan cut himself off when his voice rose in defense of his broken pride.</p><p> "Except when it counts." Runnan bristled. Only just resisting the urge to snatch his bow from his back. His fingers twitch but other than that he doesn't move.</p><p> "That's why you bound yourself to the blood ribbon ritual before you told me."</p><p> Runaan opened his mouth to protest against the observation. Rayla didn't give him the chance.</p><p> "You're not sure. So you needed something else to be sure for you. If you didn't want to do this you should have said something to me. There's an entire Guild that I could have chosen from. Other villages that would have been glad to offer help-"</p><p>  "That doesn't matter now." Runnan turned his head to reach for his bow.</p><p> "It does. You've put us all in danger… you're not going on the mission."</p><p> "You can't be serious. You and I both know that you won't be able to pull this off with just the five of you. You need me."</p><p> "I need you to stay here and keep the camp safe….if- if we're not back before sunrise tomorrow...go home."</p><p> That was the closest he would hear to a goodbye from her and it stung more than he thought it would.</p><p> But he would have to come to terms with it<b>. </b>Eventually. Sooner rather than later thanks to his choices.</p><p>  She disappeared. And he had to follow. He had nowhere else to go. If they didn't come out of this alive. He wouldn't be able to go home.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✶ ✶ ✶</p><p> </p><p>"I'm coming with you."</p><p> Soren seemed justifiably skeptical at this declaration.</p><p> "Why? Are you going to warn them or something?" </p><p> "No, because Harrow is my family and I still have a chance to protect them. Both of them. Not just Ez."</p><p> "Or a chance to get yourself killed. There's a reason I've never taken you into a real battle. You leave you're too open to an attack. If we find them. You'd be a liability. War is no place for a pacifist… but fine...it's your funeral…"</p><p>  Soren turned around to face the open castle gates. The ornate white box he held in his hands was monetarily reshuffled in his grip as he opened the lid.</p><p>  Ethari squinted in confusion at the giant green and white moth. Even more so when the creature seemed to take a brief interest in him and alighted on the back on his palm.</p><p> He raised an eyebrow at Soren. Who seemed briefly as confused before he realized the opportunity to appear knowledgeable.</p><p>  "Dad explained it. The moth is supposed to hone in on the elves magical energy or whatever."</p><p> "Does that actually work?"</p><p> "Only one way to find out."</p><p> </p><p>✶ ✶ ✶</p><p> </p><p>Runaan almost didn't hear the chittering buzz of the moth. It was a sound that he had grown accustomed to in the perpetually dim forests of the Silvergrove. He marked in his mind and then forgot about it for the most part.</p><p>  It was the appearance of the moth that set Rayla on edge. </p><p> The harmless creature perched on the tip of her knife blade. Unaffected by the fact that it was the herald of their death.</p><p> "They know we're here."</p><p> No sooner had the words of realization left Rayla's mouth. Runaan heard the crashing of horses through the undergrowth.</p><p> Approaching far too quickly to flee from without giving some sign of which way they had gone. </p><p> Runaan reached for his weapon. Sliding an arrow into the notch as quickly as he could breathe.</p><p> In the narrow-minded focus of his own task he nearly missed Rayla's spell. He wouldn't have known were it not for the fine silver powder that settled over his skin like stardust.</p><p> Damning him to stillness. The motion required to lose the arrow would disturb the dust too much and cause ripples in the protective in enchantment. Revealing himself and his company to the contingent of guards that have invaded the clearing.</p><p> He is forced to observe his enemies and do nothing.</p><p> The group of humans is small. But armored and armed. Runaan holds confidence in himself and his abilities but he's not naive enough to underestimate his enemies.</p><p>They're humans.</p><p>Humans with at least some knowledge of magic and that means tricks up their sleeves.</p><p>  "Nothing," Runnan fought instinctively to  turn his head towards the voice as the young guard dismounted and collected the moth from where it had flown to rest against a tree trunk. Disturbed into flight by Rayla's panicked movements before the dust had settled.</p><p> "-no one a magic moth is just as useless as a regular moth." </p><p> The young man turned. Completely oblivious to the icy glare drilling into the back of his head. Silently willing the ignorant human to drop dead where he stood.</p><p>  Runnan's gaze flickered to the glint of light off metal. The sword still resting in its sheath bore the symbol of Katolis.</p><p> <em> Crownguard.  </em></p><p>Runaan scanned the group over once more. Eyes marking and searching for the seal among the others now that he had found it.</p><p> Every soldier bore it on their blade.</p><p>  "What now?" Runnan drew his eyes slowly away from the steal that would sing his death if he moved too much. </p><p> This time he managed to find the voice.</p><p> Near the back of the group. Subtly hidden behind the bodies of horses and men alike in a way that most would have written of as coincidental at first. Until Runnan paid more attention to him.</p><p>  He was younger than Runnan expected, but not within the realm of impossibility. If the golden clasps that held a red cloak around his shoulders weren't enough of a hint. Then the stubborn way he held himself and the darker skin would have to be his second.</p><p>  Prince Ezran of Katolis.</p><p>Runaan felt his breath catch in his throat as he swallowed back a sound that might betray him as easily as moving would.</p><p> Surely the humans wouldn't be that stupid.</p><p> To send their crowned heir into the midst of deadly assassins.</p><p>  The binding on his arm seemed to hum temptation into his ear. His fingers twitched with the rhythm of his silent breathing.</p><p> Runaan met unknowing amber eyes. </p><p> <em> I could end this right now </em>. </p><p> Half of their mission already completed without having to break into the castle walls at all...but if they killed the Prince now. They would reveal themselves.</p><p> They wouldn't have a chance to get to the King.</p><p> Going home with half a mission complete was worse than not going home at all. </p><p> "We'll have to wait for the elves to come to us."</p><p> The guard answered the Prince's question as they rode away.</p><p>  Runaan allowed the tension to melt from his stance. His words received no luxury.</p><p> "I had a clear enough shot!" He hissed at Rayla.</p><p>  "We'll have a better chance in the dark. Even if they know we're coming."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some events are out of order. This is on purpose because I thought it would help the flow of the writing better.</p><p>There's also a lot of POV shifting and I'm aware this seems clunky. I promise that this will go away once all of the characters actually meet in the same place.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What Wasn't Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Runnan agrees- begrudgingly- to an alliance through action and gets knocked down a few dozen pegs by a small child.</p><p>Not that he'd admit it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethari came back with the guards. The lengthening of their shadows a terrible omen that they were running out of time.</p><p> The shadows of the armory made the mood even worse; emphasised the emptiness on the walls. The situation hit him then.</p><p> Where all those swords and crossbow bolts had gone. It would be impossible not to shed blood. It was just going to be a matter of which side was going to suffer more. The echoing clang of his armor plates seemed too loud. To quiet the voice of common sense he kept his sword.</p><p> None of the others had come into the armory. Not even Soren who seemed to make a point to hover around him and get underneath his skin about something.</p><p> <em> They have gone to your father. </em></p><p> Ethari shut his eyes against the voice in his head. His heart clenched in misery at the thought of the conversation from earlier gave him pause as he stopped out into the courtyard again.</p><p> <em> Would that conversation be the last one? </em></p><p> When Ethari came out of his dark thoughts and glanced at the tower. His heart stopped and jumped into his throat to replace his voice when he saw a shadow on Harrow's balcony. The terror slowly shrank back into his mind. The shape was that of the King.</p><p> He was still standing.</p><p> Ethari shook away the paranoia, the action of defiance turned into a shudder and he subconsciously pulled the cloak tighter around himself. Cold. The air was cold.</p><p> It wasn't fear.</p><p>He should go find Ezran.</p><p> Poor kid was probably on the verge of a panic.. </p><p>Ethari had sort of disappeared without an explanation for him.</p><p> Not that he was sure he could ever craft a reasonable explanation but Ez deserved at least an attempt.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>✶ ✶ ✶</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You're still staying here."</p><p> Rayla's voice stopped him in his tracks.</p><p> She turned around and glanced up into the branches of the tree.</p><p> There might have been a time five years prior when he would have flinched under that lavender tinted glare. Even if Callum had always said that he was better at silent arguments.</p><p> "I'll know if you follow us." Rayla spoke again to fill the usual silence.</p><p> Runaan turned his head away. Staying perched on the branch. There was nothing for a long moment and then Runaan heard the rustling of more leaves. Motion in his peripheral vision.</p><p>  Gone.</p><p> "I won't follow you then."</p><p> He'd prepared for the unlikely possibility that she would punish him for his mistakes like this. There had always been the chance that she would kick him off the mission. No matter how much he hadn't thought that would be the outcome.</p><p> He wasn't going to sit in camp and do nothing. </p><p> He had a different route in mind.</p><p> They weren't going to cross paths.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>✶ ✶ ✶</p><p> </p><p>"Ez? Are you in here? We should be leaving soon for the Lodge-" The rest of his words died when he was met with an empty and dark room.</p><p>  He sighed and rubbed the side of his face. Turning his eyes to the ceiling. Sinking onto his bed while he tried to think of what he was going to do now.</p><p> His hand came down with the intention to curl around the blankets.</p><p> There's the sound of crinkling paper and his eyes floated down to investigate.</p><p> The paper is rolled up and sealed. With the official seal of Katolis.</p><p> Ethari frowned at it. Believing it a mistake that it's here. Perhaps Opelli or Viren might have dropped it when they came in looking for either him or Ezran. He sets it down. The motion disturbing another sheet of paper on the bed.</p><p> This one unsealed and hastily written if the still damp patches of ink are anything to go by. </p><p> He can read it easily enough in the dim light spilling in from the torches of the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ethari, this isn't easy. I had hoped to give you this letter when you got back with Soren but I'm afraid I ruined the opportunity  to do that because of how you left. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I wouldn't blame you for being mad at me for what I've done- for what I haven't done. I am trying to keep you and Ezran safe and I chased you both away. Maybe it's for the best that way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Know that I love you both and I am so sorry for what I've done….. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You'll know when to open the other letter.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ethari lifted an eyebrow at the most concerning phrase. <em> 'I've chased you both away.' </em></p><p>   Harrow couldn't find Ezran? Well...that threw a wrench in everything else. Ethari swallowed down the nearly immediate response to panic.</p><p> The half open door that led to Ezran's room spilled shadows now that he actually looked.</p><p>  Ez wouldn't have left on his own. He was smarter than that.</p><p> Ethari suppressed another sigh. That left the walls.</p><p>  <em>  This will take a while. </em></p><p> Time was something that they didn't have.</p><p>"So much for that fool-proof plan, Dad."</p><p> Ethari stood up from the bed. Rummaging around in the red and gold chest at the foot of the mattress instead.</p><p> The bag was simple dark leather. The symbol of Katolis stamped into the clasp. With a determined and habitual setting of his jaw he packed both letters into the backpack.</p><p> He stood and surveyed the room. Not sure what else to take with him.</p><p> How does one lure a missing brother out of hiding and convince him that it's in their best interest to leave. Even though he knows that neither of them want to.</p><p> His golden eyes nearly grow in the dark when they land on his desk. His heart twisted in his gut with an unexpected pang of longing when he saw the purple stone still waiting for him to finish with it.</p><p>  There's the overwhelming urge to take it with him even though he doubted that he'll find an opportunity to complete it.</p><p> Before he can tell himself to be practical and leave it behind he's swept half of the contents of his desk into the backpack and thrown it over his shoulder. Leaving on a quest to find his missing brother.</p><p> </p><p>✶ ✶ ✶</p><p> </p><p>It's certainly not the most practical route but that's the point. It's the least guarded section of the palace. At this time of day; or any time of day if Runaan is applying human logic. </p><p>Who would risk crossing a rushing river just to scale up a cliff and the outer castle wall?.</p><p>Runaan scoffed at the body of water.</p><p> At least the cliff would take him longer, but he was willing to take that so-called challenge.</p><p> The fading light threw him into the darkness of his own shadow as he perched atop the battlement. Crouched with his fingers curled around the edge of the stone. Leaning back on his heels as he took an opportunity to catch his breath. Heedless of the open air at his back.</p><p> He sits nearly motionless but for the heaving of his chest.</p><p> The nearest entrance has no guard.</p><p> Runaan dropped to the stone path below his feet and slipped into the growing shadows cast by the setting sun.</p><p>  He was right. This part of the castle doesn't seem to be crawling with humans. So he's not going to be found unless he wanted to be.</p><p>  He's passing by a doorway when he almost stopped.</p><p> He can't. He can't be that lucky.</p><p> He retracted his steps following after the human's less subtle movements.</p><p> "Of all the times for you to disappear this is the worst."</p><p>Runaan faltered in his silent predatory stalking. Subconsciously lowering his bow as he tried to puzzle through that comment.</p><p> Stiffening in surprise when the figure actually turned toward him.</p><p> "You know you can't sneak-"</p><p> The Prince of Katolis halted his speech. Expression turning into an understandably concerned frown to see Runaan standing there.</p><p>    "Were you talking to the walls just now?" Runaan can't hold back the bizarre question from slipping past his mouth.</p><p>  "No."</p><p>The voice didn't falter but Runnan caught the briefest of sideways glances at the stone.</p><p>  "Liar."</p><p>He slid the bow apart and gripped the hilt of his swords. The metallic hiss a familiar sound that brought forth memory of his earlier hesitation.</p><p> <em> Not this time. </em></p><p> He jumped at his enemy. Metal clashing against metal. He expected the parry. </p><p>He'd seen the sword at the Prince's hip.</p><p> He hadn't expected the reaction to be that quick though. He'd been focused on facial expressions that had betrayed possible insanity. He hadn't seen the fingers already resting on the pummole of the sword.</p><p> He's not concerned about the weapon itself.</p><p> It's mostly the noise of the fight that could draw the attention of people who may be lurking in the adjacent hallways. Or if his suspicions are correct- which they usually are- the soldiers hiding in the walls.</p><p> Runaan sensed the subtle shift in Prince Ezran's stance. The human lunges downward.</p><p>   Runaan is already side stepping and twisting on his heel to avoid the swipe aimed for his ankle. He uses his momentum from his turn to adjust his stance and adapt</p><p>the spin into a jump onto the nearest wall.</p><p> There's the flash of silver in the dim corridor.</p><p> The smirk on his face is as sharp and as bright as his blades.  Both now secured in his right hand while he hangs on the wall. Feet planted firmly into impressions on the worn stones. His left hand. Leaning out away from the wall to avoid possible damage to the arrows in his quiver.</p><p> "Nice try, but no."</p><p> The taunt is a tactic in and of itself. Humans cannot often master pride and will jump into offensive action.</p><p> To Runnan's surprise the Prince turned his back on the insult and fled.</p><p> A single slow blink at the retreating figure and a nearly imperceptible tilt of his head.</p><p> "Fine," He told the fading fluttering snap of fabric. The cloak that marked his prey.</p><p> "Have it your way."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> ✶ ✶ ✶</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The staircase in the western tower. Ethari had never thought he'd rush up these steps with such a desperate mindset. He hates it, but magic might be his only hope.</p><p>  He can hear the Moonshadow right behind him. The pacing of footsteps against the stone walls a dozen times more quiet and quick. Matching his own. Though where his footfalls are as panicked as his heartbeat and his breathing.</p><p> The elf makes no other sound.</p><p>Just soft steps on stone. And sometimes he can't even hear those. His eyes flickered over his shoulder.</p><p> Catching flashes of white and black out of the corner of his eye.</p><p> Well if he survived this he'll know that the name Moonshadow is certainly earned.</p><p> <em> Shadow </em>.</p><p>Like death. Always at the edge where he can sense more than see it; besides flashes of white and the absence of sound.</p><p> <em> Moon.  </em></p><p>White, bright and terrifying silence. Being chased by a ghost.</p><p> <em> Morbidly fitting comparison. </em></p><p>  The ornate double doors of Lord Viren's chambers flew open when Ethari stumbled into them. Trying to dodge the hiss of air that warned against an incoming blade.</p><p> The wood of the door trembled with the force. Making a hollow thud as the weapon lodged in the wood. Ethari felt the door shuddering underneath his fingers a moment before it slipped away from him entirely and he grasped only empty air before he hit the floor.</p><p> Trying to catch himself and move to face the door simultaneously only landed him on his shoulder. He gritted his teeth against the pain and looked up as a shadow fell across the doorway. The sound of splintering wood echoed in the empty room. </p><p>   Ethari wondered if broken bones would sound similar.</p><p> <em> Do they break bones? Or just stab through flesh. </em></p><p>He supposed that slipping a blade or an arrow between his ribs to get to his heart would count in that regard.</p><p>  He lifted his chin. Accepting death though he doesn't understand why it's come for him. He however, will not remain silent in the face of it.</p><p> "Why are you doing this?"</p><p>Glowing blue eyes fixated on him. Darkening in rage.</p><p>  "You're in no position to demand to know anything; Prince Ezran of Katolis."</p><p>The last four words sent a bone-deep chill through Ethari.</p><p> The metal at his throat burns with all of the heat his blood should have. He couldn't move as everything clicks.</p><p> They weren't just here for Harrow or Viren. They were after Ez.</p><p>  "You can't, that's not fair!"</p><p> "Who said life and death were fair? Humans don't know <em> fair. </em>They destroyed the Dragon King and his only heir. Justice will not be denied."</p><p> "You mean vengeance?"</p><p> The hand holding the blade to his throat tightened further pressing deeper.</p><p> "Humans attacked us unprovoked."</p><p>"So it's okay for you to do the same thing?"</p><p> Ethari's common sense took on the tone of the ghost holding a blade to his throat and violently demanded that he shut up before the elf decided to cut out his tongue. </p><p> "Well, no, it's not the same thing; because we're attacking you <em> provoked </em>."</p><p> The darkness that slipped into the tone of voice hardened something in the bright eyes.</p><p> "Ethari!"</p><p> Two heads turned toward the voice that broke the moment of  weighed silence with high-pitched terror.</p><p> Ethari's heart sank to find Ezran standing in an alcove created by a dislodged painting.</p><p> "Ezran! Get out of here!"</p><p> "But-"</p><p> "<em> Ezran, </em>Go!"</p><p> Two intense expressions fixate on the young blood-heir of Katolis.</p><p> Ethari can still see the moment that his carefully held illusion breaks. The Moonshadow's eyes spark with a bright darkness at the realization. The steel fell away from Ethari's throat and he wished it back so much that his heart broke because the shadow of death was falling over his brother instead.</p><p>Then an idea came to mind with the memory of striking matches. Candles. Light to chase away the darkness.</p><p> Or at the very least confuse it.</p><p>  Ethari cast a glance at Ex before he turned his face away. "Have you met Bait-"</p><p>  "-Say hello to my little friend!" Ezran finished.</p><p> The instant flash of bright light had the predicted effect.</p><p> The Moonshadow elf makes a sound somewhere within the realm of surprise and rage. Getting the brunt of the attack.</p><p> They don't have much time, but hopefully the distraction of temporary blindness will be enough to buy them more.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> ✶ ✶ ✶</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>  "Where-"</p><p>Ethari's question is cut off by the unexpected turn in the corridors that took them into a different set of corridors lit with pale blue lights into the wall alcove.</p><p>  "Where are you taking us?"</p><p>Ethari has been inside of the walls; but he doesn't remember ever seeing this section before.</p><p>  "You need to see something!"</p><p> He'd like to see a lot of things. The light of day would have to be at the top of his list at the moment. Just saying.</p><p> "You realize he's behind us right?"</p><p> Ezran risked slowing his pace to look over his shoulder. "How do you know?"</p><p> Ethari opened his mouth to explain and found that he couldn't.</p><p> "...This thing I'm supposed to see?" He changed the subject.</p><p>"It's in a place we can hide. Trust me."</p><p> "Well considering that you're the only person here besides the elf that's trying to murder us. We're not going to have much competition on that front."</p><p>…..Unless of course you take us to a dead end and start pushing rocks like they're buttons. </p><p>  "What are you doing?"</p><p> "Shh!" Ezran snapped. "I need to concentrate."</p><p> "The wall isn't going to-"</p><p> The floor beneath Ethari's feet shook. </p><p> "...Move." He finished. Stunned by the appearance of a spiral staircase set into the floor.</p><p>  "Down here!" Ezran jumped onto the steps and disappeared.</p><p>  Ethari followed after his brother. Trying to figure out how close the Moonshadow is but he can't focus through his fear. Even as Ezran pushes down on a statue that makes the staircase retreat back into the floor that's now the ceiling.</p><p>  "You're sure he won't be able to follow us?"</p><p> Ezran shook his head. "No way! It took me over a month to figure out that combination." The confidence in Ezran's voice faded in the wake of shifting stones above them.</p><p>  The elf is sitting on the top of the staircase. Entire posture radiating self-satisfied and smug triumph.</p><p>  "How did you-?" Ezran began. Cut off by the evidence of orange jelly on the elf's fingers.</p><p>  The Moonshadow lifted an eyebrow. Smirking as he saw the realization dawn on Ezran's face.</p><p> "Duh." The elf echoed Ezran in an unnerving darker tone as he stood from the staircase. The motion turning into a jump that landed him hallway between their escape route in a single movement.</p><p>   "The kid's time is up."</p><p> "You'll have to get through me." </p><p>Runnan's tunnel vision was obstructed by the other human's body.</p><p>  "Fine by me."</p><p> Runaan saw Prince Ezran shrink behind his brother.  The little boy's posture betrayed fear but his expression was determined.</p><p>   "Any more tricks up your sleeve I should know about?" He hissed.</p><p>  "Just this one." Ezran answered. Yanking a dusty gray sheet and revealing a bright blue glow from underneath.</p><p> Runaan heard his weapons clatter to the ground in his shock.</p><p>   "Is that-"</p><p>"Get away from the dragon egg."</p><p> The sudden voice coming from the staircase caused all three boys to turn around.</p><p> Runaan recovered from his shock first. Kicking his blades back into his palms. Confronted with a new threat.</p><p> "Claudia?" The Princes of Katolis ask in surprised union </p><p> "Ezran, Ethari. Get behind me. I can protect you from the elf."</p><p> Runnan's expression turned into a scowl.</p><p> Eyes flickered to the glowing orb in her hand as she adjusted into an attack stance.</p><p> Primal stone. Humans couldn't use pure primal magic without the aid of one.</p><p> "Dark Mage." Runnan spit the insulting tone back in her face.</p><p> He was ignored.</p><p>"Ezran, it's going to be okay. Just bring the egg here to me and if he moves even an inch-"</p><p> The glowing etch of a rune hanging in the air is enough of a threat.</p><p> Runnan's widening eyes are nearly imperceptible in the crackling of a Fulminis rune.</p><p>  "Why do you have the dragon egg, Claudia?"</p><p>Ethari's question.</p><p>Runnan can't risk moving his eyes away from the young Dark Mage to see the expression on the human's face but he doesn't need to. </p><p>    "My father took it to protect Katolis; and the rest of the human Kingdoms. So the elves couldn't <em> use </em>it!"</p><p>  Runaan bristled at that. Risking half a step toward the hostile human girl.</p><p>  "<em>U</em><em>se </em>it."</p><p> "Don't play dumb, Elf. You know it's a powerful weapon."</p><p>  "When applied to <em> your </em> type of magic. <em> Dark Mage. </em> I realize that humans can be dense but you can't be this brainless! Do you realize that this could step the war that <em> your kind </em> started in the first place? Human loyalty is more fickle than I thought. I wasn't aware you <em> wanted </em> your King to die."</p><p>  "How dare you-" Claudia sputtered in indignation.</p><p> It's actually Ezran who takes advantage of the temporary distraction. Moving for one of the darkened corridors.</p><p>  "Follow me!"</p><p>Runaan risked turning his back on the angered Dark Mage and followed after the retreating child. Even when he heard her trying to cast the spell.</p><p>  He doesn't look behind him.</p><p> Moonshadows don't look back once they've made a choice.</p><p> Even if he could have sworn he felt the binding on his right arm tightening in protest.</p><p>    It's either temporarily protect his target. Or get struck by lightning. He'll take his chances with the ten year-old.</p><p>  There's the sound of energy being discharged and the smell of smoke but Runaan is still on his feet and not convulsing on the ground. So something must have gone wrong. Which is good for them.</p><p>Then the sound of footsteps coming toward them from the direction they've fled from. </p><p> Runaan doesn't bother to turn around.</p><p> He's chased after Ethari long enough to know the sound of his footsteps.</p><p> Runaan goes stiff as the sound of howling wolves bounce off the walls.</p><p>  <em> Ah, well. There's the bad luck I was definitely not looking for. </em></p><p>He suppressed a sigh of internal frustration and spun on his feet. One hand clicking his blades into place while another reached behind his back for an arrow.</p><p>  "What are you doing?"</p><p>  "The opposite of what you should be. Just keep running!"</p><p> Runaan might have pushed Ethari further down the corridor after his brother if that action wouldn't have required him to drop his weapon..</p><p>  The first arrow he's actually fired at anything today and it doesn't even work. He heard it zip through that air and stop it's flight when it impacted with the stone wall.</p><p>  Ethari seemed to have heard it too. Or maybe that was just the death threats he's muttering under his breath at the young Dark Mage.</p><p>  "Did you miss?"</p><p>Runaan snapped his head toward Ethari. </p><p> If looks could actually kill.</p><p> "I <em> don't miss, </em>there's nothing to hit. They're just smoke. Physical weapons just pass through."</p><p> Despite the fact that he's aware it won't work. Runnan notched another arrow in his bow. </p><p>  He sees Ethari move and finally risks a glance at him when there's a flash of light.</p><p>  "What are you doing with the Primal Stone?"</p><p>  "Saving my brother from getting struck by lightning at first, but now? I have no idea… What was that look for?"</p><p> "Nothing, we just have something in common at the moment and I despise it."</p><p> "You know, on second thought, maybe I won't even try to save us."</p><p> Runaan lifted an eyebrow in disbelief at the statement. Shrugging a shoulder in response. "Doesn't matter to me. I'm already dead."</p><p>  He saw confusion pass over Ethari's face but he has little time to savor the expression. "What does-"</p><p>   There's movement from the creatures that have been taunting their cornered prey with slow approach. </p><p> Runaan sent the second arrow into the maw of the wolf that lunged at him. The action is purely instinctively and poorly thought out on his part.</p><p> The backlash from firing at something in such close range meant he has to adjust his stance to stay on his feet. He didn't have enough time to move his arm before jaws closed around it. </p><p> There's pain.</p><p> Runaan's been bitten by animals before. This is different.</p><p> The mark doesn't bleed. Instead of ripping flesh. There's a sizzling….burning...his pale skin is already mared with a black circular indent pattern of charred skin.</p><p> He belatedly realized he's looking at the wound and not at a mass of black and purple smoke… both the wolves are gone.</p><p>   Runaan waited a moment and deemed it safe to venture down the hall and retrieve his missing arrows.</p><p>  "Knowing you were also a Dark Mage would have been useful information."</p><p>  "I-I'm not one." Ethari denied, seemingly out of breath.</p><p>  "You're a human, who just did magic. The only magic humans can do without the aide of a Primal Stone is Dark Magic. The fact that you used a Primal Stone is irrelevant to me.  Except for the fact that you took it from the young Dark Mage."</p><p>   "Her <em> name </em> is Claudia. How would you like it if I just called you Moonshadow?"</p><p>  "I don't care what you call me, I don't care enough to tell you my name. If I had, you would have known it by now."</p><p>  Runaan lifted his chin and turned his back to Ethari.</p><p>  "If you could manage to catch your breath. We have a war to stop."</p><p>  Runaan melted into the darkness. Tracking Ezran's smaller and quick footsteps.</p><p>  "Where's my brother?"</p><p> <em>  Credit where credit is due. Wise not to trust me. </em></p><p>"He's behind me trying to remember how to breathe."</p><p> Runaan savored the flash of panic that his phrasing had caused. "You can both walk away from here alive if you give me the egg. I need to take it to the roof."</p><p>  "You don't know how to get to the roof. I found the egg. So I'm going with you."</p><p>  "I could just take it from you."</p><p> "But you won't."</p><p>"And why is that?"</p><p>  "Because you chose to follow me instead of attacking me, so that's what you're going to do. You're going to follow me to the roof."</p><p>  Runaan blinked at the little figures that had enough courage to turn his back on his future killer.</p><p> <em> Bold move, future King of Katolis. Shall we see if you keep it in the face of your world changing? </em></p><p> There's a chuckle over his shoulder as he straightened up.</p><p>  "And just what is so amusing?"</p><p> "Surprising no one, your negotiating skills are non-existent."</p><p>   "Reasoning is not often something I have to do in my line of work. I assure you that this will not become a habit."</p><p> </p><p> ✶ ✶ ✶</p><p> </p><p>Full darkness had finally fallen when the three of them emerged back onto the battlements.</p><p> Runaan took to higher ground immediately. Taking up position on the edge of battlement that fell into the deeper shadow of a tower so that his shadow has no chance to fall on the guards spaced out a level below him.</p><p>There's a soft brush of kindred magic that he can sense against his arcanum..The soft touch of Moonmoth wings, the gentle glow that mirrors and greets his magic.</p><p> He's already sought out the sparks that mark the other four assassins. Not letting his presence linger long enough to actually be recognized.</p><p> And he's finally found the fifth.</p><p>   "You're here, I know that you are."</p><p> He summoned her shadow into motion with his words. She moved across the battlement below him.</p><p>   He mutes the subconscious light of his own arcanum further. Following after her like a shadow as she takes the bait.</p><p>  "You're pointing your weapon at the wrong person."</p><p> He unraveled his mind-shadow from the light of his magic. Saw the moment she sensed him. In the way that her spine stiffened.</p><p>  "I could say the same to you."</p><p>  "I'm aware of where my arrow is."</p><p> Pointed directly at her spine.</p><p>  "Runnan. What do you think you're doing?"</p><p> The edge of her voice is as sharp and quiet as the blade she has pressed to Ethari's throat.</p><p>   "Negotiating. Rayla, you need to listen to me."</p><p> "Is that a threat?"</p><p>  "You <em> need </em> to call off the mission."</p><p>  "I was willing to overlook the fact that you didn't kill that scout like you should have, I was willing to show you mercy by not sending you to die in the same way you've doomed the rest of us too, but what madness makes you think I'd call off the mission?"</p><p>   "Ez...show her."</p><p>Ethari's voice cut into the argument. </p><p> Runaan might have been impressed with the fact that the older Prince's voice doesn't shake when there's steel pressed against his throat and chest.</p><p> He can't see Rayla's expression from where he lingered at her back, but her voice reached him anyway. As Ezran came out from behind a battlement and held the egg in front of his chest like a tentative sheild.</p><p> The younger boy doesn't speak under the weight of the situation.</p><p>  "...but it...it was destroyed!" Rayla protested in the face of evidence that proved the last few months of her life have been based on a lie.</p><p> "It wasn't! You have to call off the mission. We can't take blood for an act that didn't happen-"</p><p>  "You of all people should know that it doesn't work that way! It's too late for that, we bound ourselves. There's only one way to release!"</p><p>   Runaan paced forward along the battlement. Keeping his arrow trained on his mentor. In defense of two humans…</p><p>   <em> So be it.  </em></p><p> "Let him go...you heard him. That's Ez." Runnan jerked his head toward Ezran. So much betrayal written across a small face.</p><p> Runaan looked back at Rayla.</p><p> "Life is valuable, we take it, but we don't take it lightly." </p><p> The second part of the oath had the effect he'd hoped for.</p><p> Rayla dropped her blades from Ethari's throat and stalked toward Ezran.</p><p>Runaan jumped from the battlement. Blocking her path.</p><p> Detaching himself from the flash of anger and grief that rippled across her face to find him aiming an arrow at her chest.</p><p> "..w-What are you doing?"</p><p> "What I have to, I made a choice."</p><p>Is he more sure of this choice then the one that made him take the Blood Ribbon oath? No.</p><p> There's a greater risk he could fail….but if there's a chance to take the unborn dragon back home. He has to take it.</p><p> It's what has to be done.</p><p>
  <em> 'My heart for Xadia.' </em>
</p><p> And that egg, if it lives is Xadia given a heartbeat.</p><p>  Rayla's face goes still and she lunged forward.</p><p> He fired the arrow, it passed an inch away from her ear. He slides the empty bow apart in time to meet her blades.</p><p>  "Ezran, go! Both of you! Get out of here."</p><p> "But what about-"</p><p> Runaan glared at Ethari over Rayla's shoulder. Channeling anger to push his mentor back half of a step. Enough to disengage the stalemate.</p><p>  "Just keep it safe!"</p><p>Runaan blocked another strike of Rayla's blade. The humming rush and a flood that he allowed to wash over him.</p><p>  The moon reaching its zenith turned him into nothing to the mortal eye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Message Of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Common sense is not going into a tower that's about to be over run with assassins.</p><p>Runaan has an important question for Ethari. A few actually. First and foremost.</p><p> What were you thinking??!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Runaan was hereby convinced that the guards were deaf. Or maybe the clashing of steel just sounded louder to his ears because he had seen the betrayal in Rayla's eyes the moment she realized that she couldn't trust her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Runaan, don't do this. I- I don't want to kill you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What makes you so sure that you will?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She's retreated to lower ground. He knows an attempt to retreat when he sees it. He can't let her do this. He followed her step for step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I thought you were better than this!" She yelled over another clash of her blade. "Protecting humans! After what they did to your parents!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   That's a blow he hadn't expected from her. "You know why I'm doing this! It's not about the humans! You saw the dragon egg. We don't need to spill blood!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He saw the moment realization dawned on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He hadn't drawn any blood. Runaan didn't miss. He had caused her more injury in training bouts. She stopped. Catching her breath. Turning to look toward the eastern tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You're just trying to stall me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She turned to look back at him but he was already retreating over the eve of the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No, wait!" He didn't turn around to look at her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They were past words. He'd tried to negotiate with her. She hasn't listened. He wasn't going to make her choose anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Even though he knew letting her go into that tower is suicide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd tried to save her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>They're already dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> And I'm running away….I'm a coward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>He can never go home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Not unless the Dragon Prince is returned to Xadia with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He's putting his faith in humans rather than the person who trusted him with her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The eve of the roof of the building in the middle of the courtyard groaned softly as he slid down the shingles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The glowing hay wasn't the exact opposite of subtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan reached into the gutter and fished out a stone. Tossing it into the dark for it to  clatter against the cobblestones below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The bored looking guard snapped to attention and walked toward the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan rolled his eyes and scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Amateur."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan jumped from the roof. Still invisible as he followed the light of the beacon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Your Glow Toad isn't good at hiding." Runaan's deadpanned complaint was lost on childish ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I've told him that!" Ezran declared gleefully as he jumped out of the hay. The creature that's the source of the Moonshadow's complaint is now sitting on the boy's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Where did your brother go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ezran was all too happy to supply the information. "He went up to the tower to tell our dad about the dragon egg."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan's blue eyes flashed. Darting to the tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Then back to Ezran. His mouth opened up to admit the extent of the danger Ethari had put himself in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Stay here." Was all that he could manage to get out before he melted into the darkness again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> ✶ ✶ ✶</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that you stole the dragon's egg."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The guards standing outside of King Harrow's chambers glanced at Viren in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Even Soren seemed to glance between Ethari and his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What's he talking about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Viren squared his shoulders and glared down his nose at the adopted son of King Harrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Storm gray eyes sparking in the light of the torches. He said nothing. Refusing to incriminate himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "We found it and we're keeping it safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "</span>
  <em>
    <span>We?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari's words caught in his throat. Realizing he'd said too much. He lifted his chin and met Viren's flint gaze with fire in his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Me and Ezran."</span>
</p><p><span> The hesitation to offer up an answer that should have been so simple didn't go unnoticed</span> <span>by the High Mage of Katolis.</span></p><p>
  <span> Viren hummed. "Yes I'm well aware that you and young Ezran sneak around in the walls. It was honestly only a matter of time when you would decide to invade my privacy... I just find it rather convenient that it just so happens to be the night that elves are coming to murder the King. If I didn't know better I would say that you're a traitor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "It should take one to know one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The darkness in Viren's eyes grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You would do well to learn how to hold your tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Restrain him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The rest of the guards moved forward to comply with the order. Halting in their footsteps. Ethari felt a chill pass over his skin as an unnatural wind swept up the steps and snuffed out all of the torches.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>They're here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>   The guards moved again. Most converging on the doors at Soren's command. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Though two of them still grabbed at Ethari's shoulders. Dragging him closer to the doorand away from the still empty staircase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A silver and black dagger flipped blade over hilt. Cutting a path straight for Ethari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The projectile was blocked at the last moment by a perfectly timed strike from Soren's sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The guards restraining him backed further still. Pressing him between them. All three of their backs six inches away from a wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sheltering him as much as they can</span>
</p><p>
  <span>while their companions clashed against what appeared to be just empty air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari couldn't see them, but he didn't need to. They were there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The air hummed with an unnatural eerie tingling sensation. With the deafening clang of metal against metal and the rush of blood in his own ears. Ethari didn't hear the rainfall shattering of breaking glass. Despite the fact that the window was less than two feet to his left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He only turned when he heard one of the guards scream. The sound is  so sudden and so sharply cut off that he thought for a split second he'd imagined such a noise. It's becoming increasingly difficult to understand what's happening around him and what sounds he's making up in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Though when the grip on his left shoulder goes slack. The hand sliding down his cloak as if still trying to hold onto him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When there's the unmistakable hollow thud of armour hitting the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He knew that the guards were dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> By the time he turned around. They had already stopped breathing. Green feathered arrows speckled with red sticking from their spines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari tore his eyes away from the splash of color. Fighting the urge to be violently sick as a shadow fell across the jagged gap in the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan. Fading into sight as he lowered his bow.  Kicking away shards of glass from the window to allow himself to jump into the tower. Broken glass crunched under his feet like snowfall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What in the name of the moon were you thinking!?" He demanded. "It's not safe here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ethari lifted an eyebrow. Glancing over his shoulder at the chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "That much I gathered."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan rushed toward him. And for a split second Ethari thought he'd made one wry comment too many. That he's going to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The Moonshadow slipped past him and Ethari shut his eyes against the scream that fell into silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari deemed it impossible to hide from this and opened his eyes again. This is something that he's walked himself into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He has to face it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan turned his head to fixate blue eyes on him. Their color is more pronounced by the streaks of blood that paint his pale skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The top curve of his bow is covered in blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Important question; can you jump?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What sort of question is that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "An important one. Shadows, do you ever pay attention?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari bristled. "Of course I can jump."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Out of a window?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Out of- </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Good time to learn.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan is in front of him again. Hand gripping his arm. The sticky and slick feeling of blood jarred him out of one panic and into a bigger one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He can feel the night air cooling the blood on his skin. He shivered. Staring at the door to his father's room. The clang of swords has faded to nothing in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan has bigger problems to worry about than the  fact that Ethari has gone unresponsive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He stood on the windowsill. Gaining an extra foot of height. He planted his feet into cracks in the stone and lowered himself as much as he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Grabbing Ethari's shoulders at the last moment before he pushed off with his feet in order to avoid smashing either of them against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The benefit of falling from such a height meant that he had enough time to adjust his stance in order to roll and absorb the impact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His body is used to falling and getting back up again. Even if it meant he had to let go of Ethari in order to roll on the shoulder that doesn't have his quiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The momentum took him away from the grass and dirt and rolled him onto the cobblestones. He stood up. Taking stock of possible broken bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Dislocated shoulder, possibly a bruised rib. Glass in his skin despite his best efforts. In short he's dealt with worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan retraced his falling path. While he pushed his shoulder back into place. He found the dazed human on his back in the grass. Amber eyes shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Mild concern flashed across Runaan's expression. He poked at Ethari's ribs with the toe of his boot. He's rewarded with a protesting groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You're fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I strongly disagree with that statement. You're trying to kill me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Unfortunately I'm trying to keep you alive but I can understand why it wouldn't seem like that from your prospective. If you want to die go back into that tower."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari wheezed, trying to push air back into his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan lifted an eyebrow. "I should pull you out of windows more often if it gets you common sense."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Common sense is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> jumping out of windows in the first place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan shrugged and flinched when his shoulder resisted the motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Get up, your brother is waiting for us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari raised another wordless protest but made the effort to stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Clutching at his left side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Thankfully not the side that Runaan had been poking at with his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You broke a rib."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I can still walk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan scoffed. Disregarding concepts of personal space and pressed his fingers to Ethari's side. Counting the ridges of bone that he can feel underneath the cloak and the fabric of clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He stopped and pulled his hand away at a sharp inhale from Ethari and stepped away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Well the good news is that it's a lower rib. So you're not in any danger of stabbing your lung if you move wrong, but we're going to have to get out of here before I can help or find you some. Let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>✶ ✶ ✶</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   "You're covered in blood!" Ezran's voice cracked. Eyes wide in shock. Looking at Ethari instead of the assassin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Very observant. I assure you. Most of it isn't his."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Most</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Most of it." Runaan nodded confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Did...did you kill anyone?" Ez still focused on us brother. Rather than the monster standing behind his brother's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No…." The reassurance is the truth but  it still sounded hollow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Did you at least talk with Dad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezran's optimist outlook caused him the pain of searching a bleak situation for any sort of hope. Not knowing that he carried it on his own back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "...No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "But- Dad has to know about the egg! Dad will know what to do!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No one is going back into that tower."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It's an odd thing to see Ezran jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As he finally acknowledged Runaan's blood-soaked presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He flinched and it's impossible to tell if it's from the tone the Moonshadow used. Or the fact that he's more red then white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "We have to leave. If you're having second thoughts you should just give me the egg."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ezran set his little jaw and glared at Runaan. No small amount of horror on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>That's what I thought.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> "Have it your way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan slipped the hood of his own cloak over his head as he moved past the oblivious child-king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Let's go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✶ ✶ ✶</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rayla limped to the open doors of the balcony. Left hand clutching her remaining dagger in vise grip. The other one is buried in a guard. She can't remember which one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She can't remember much. Her mind is still ringing with the sound of battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  She's dripping blood and shedding silver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> One of the humans got a lucky swing in from behind. She'd moved in time to save her neck, but not her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She's alive. And breathing. No matter how laboured it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> There's a tiny voice in her head that told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Run.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Go after them. You can still live. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span> The voice sounded her own if fifteen years younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Before she had taken her first life. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I'm already dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> The blood ribbon fell off of her wrist as soon as she passed the threshold. She felt it's weight leave her. Her eyes flickered to the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Voice quieter than the night breeze that tried to offer her comfort. She pushed away subconscious thoughts of Callum-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Runaan please, you know what you've supposed to do, just this...that's all. You can still fill this part of your oath…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Rayla stiffened at the cold press of metal against the newly exposed skin of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I am already dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>"Do it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young Crowguard from the scout mission this morning. Moved to fulfil her final wish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No, stop...I'm sure Dad wants to have a talk with this one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Rayla cut her gaze towards the younger Dark Mage. She suddenly found the strength within her to get to her feet and lunge at the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  She doesn't make it very far before there's tremors of pain reverberating in her skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She fell to her knees and fell backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The world spun above her but just before the darkness flooded her mind. She sees a streak of red paint the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She managed to smirk before her world faded away…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✶ ✶ ✶</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan's eyes drifted to his arm as the pressure of the ribbon unraveled. He caught it in his palm before it could flutter to the earth. He glanced ahead of him on the path where Ethari and Ezran had pushed ahead of him when he fell back. In the event that they were going to be followed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Don't turn around. Don't do it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Runaan closed his eyes against the temptation. Lifting his head to the patches of sky that he can see between the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The shadowhawk arrow in his quiver thrummed with magic. He glanced at his other arm. At the other binding that remained taunt. It's soft white glow hiding it's true nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan fixed blue eyes on Ezran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Then faded into the trees with just a slight whisper of leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He crouched on a branch at  the top of the tree. Half of his focus on the sound of slow and steady progress of human footsteps on the ground below him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Regina Draconis!" He whispered as he fit the arrow into his bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He doesn't even wait to watch the blood red hawk move its shadow over the light of the moon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✶ ✶ ✶</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezran could probably never say what had told him to look over his shoulder. Maybe it was the justification of knowing that a killer was following him and Ethari deeper and deeper into the woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>….Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>have been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The elf wasn't there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "He's not following us anymore!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari turned on his heel. Flinching at the quick movement when his rib protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan isn't behind them. Ethari's stomach sank with a dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Was this it then? </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He'd pushed them into the woods away from any help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari couldn't help but see the picture of red on pale skin. Calculating blue eyes watching him. Sizing him up like he was going to go for him next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And in a way he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari was broken because of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan had led them into the woods to die, and then he would take the dragon egg and tell of how humans had stolen it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Dooming humans to war instead of stopping it-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethari turned back to the path he'd put his feet on because of a killer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan was on the path ahead of them. Appearing so suddenly that it made Ethari jump</span>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span> "Don't do that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan tilted his head at him, expression edged with a smirk but he said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Something is wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan turned his back on Ethari. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "A number of things, yes. How observant of you. The most pressing of which is that you are horrible at the concept of stealth. If you can't silence your feet then at least do me one favor and stop talking."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bloodthirsty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Runaan finds himself stuck between a pillar and a tree and Ethari is almost too nice to say I told you so... Almost...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let Ezran eat. 2k20!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Runaan lifted his head from his arm and turned to face the castle of Katolis in the rising light of early morning when he heard the bells.</p><p>  At first he believed it a striking of the hour but when he passed twelve in his head. He recognized funeral tolls.</p><p>  One for each year of life.</p><p> He lost count. He doesn't want to count them.</p><p>  He sat on the stone that Rayla had been sitting on just this morning. His disassembled bowblade in his lap like it had been hours before. The abandoned tents sat still and silent with him.</p><p> Runaan moved his eyes toward the trees.</p><p> Ezran and Ethari had vehemently opposed sleeping inside of the Moonshadow tents.</p><p> Runaan is out here by acceptance of guilt and respect for the fallen</p><p>  The only tent he had touched was his own.</p><p> And even that had almost been too painful to stand the flood of memories long enough to grab what he'd thought he'd need.</p><p>   Extra arrows mostly. Though he'd left the jars of poison in their chests. He can't use them. The situation is already treacherous enough as it is. He's not going to risk breaking a trust he knew he didn't have.</p><p>  Runaan's subconscious drifted back to the binding on his arm.</p><p> His fingers twitched to touch it but he stopped himself. Fidgeting with it won't do any good. It will just make it tighter in the end.</p><p>He shot a blue-fire glare at Ezran.</p><p> "I better not live to regret siding with you child-king."</p><p> The only sound to answer the thinly veiled threat is the useless toad. Runaan narrowed his eyes at the creature.</p><p> "Don't think I forgot about what you did."</p><p> Glow toads have the Sun arcanum.</p><p> Runaan is aware of the metaphor within the oath. </p><p> The nature of the world.</p><p> Moon reflected the sun but that didn't mean that Moonshadows openly embraced the full warmth of the sun.</p><p> They mirrored each other in the name of balance but stayed firmly on their side of the pendulum in the name of keeping that balance.</p><p> Runaan sighed at his own inner thoughts. Bracing his hands on the stone beneath him.</p><p> <em> Starting to sound like Callum. </em></p><p> The world certainly was upside down. The tolling of the funeral bells faded into the fleeing night.</p><p> Runaan turned away from the castle and Ezran. He only just managed to resist a flinch.</p><p>  "Why are you awake?"</p><p> "You try sleeping with a broken rib."</p><p> "I have. Multiple times in fact."</p><p> Ethari leaned his head on the tree he was resting against.</p><p>  "Why am I not surprised?"</p><p>  "You try any actual training and you'll get used to sleeping with broken ribs."</p><p> He punctuated his sentence by picking up his rhythm with the whetstone he's neglected in his hand.</p><p> Ethari fell silent for long enough that Runaan lifted his head again. Believing the other boy had fallen prey to sleep.</p><p>  He's instead met with the sight of Ethari bent over a project of his own.</p><p> The Primal Stone sitting in the grass next to him. A book resting on his knee.</p><p>  "Why did you keep that thing?"</p><p>  Ethari shrugged without looking away from the book. "Why not, it could be useful."</p><p> Runaan glared unimpressed. Not that Ethari was paying attention to the body language cue. The ignorant human was still focused. </p><p> "It would be, if it wasn't in human hands."</p><p> Ethari met Runaan's icy stare.</p><p> "Is this the whole Dark Magic thing again? It's a Primal Stone-"</p><p> "That belonged to a Dark Mage. You take a pure source and you destroy it for your own gain."</p><p>  "So what you're saying is that humans can't do Primal magic. Or use Dark Magic for good things?"</p><p> Runaan knew he was goaded when he heard it. His pride refused to let this stand.</p><p> The Moonshadow stood up and stabbed his sword into the earth.</p><p> "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."</p><p>  "Hmm," Ethari shifted. Trying to sit up without moving too much for the sake of his rib and the book in his lap. "Explain it to me then."</p><p> Runaan bit back a sigh of frustration. Tugging the hilt of his sword to free it from the earth. Stalking across the clearing. Crouching down a blade length away from the dirt.</p><p>   "Please tell me you at least know the six original sources?"</p><p> "Claudia told me when she showed me the Asprio spell."</p><p> "And she didn't explain dark magic?"</p><p> "I never asked her too. She seemed a bit biased on the subject for obvious reasons."</p><p> Runaan wasn't really paying attention.</p><p>  "You're trading one bias for another."</p><p>  "But you're on the other side of the debate, it helps to know both sides."</p><p> Runaan squinted at him. "I thought you said you didn't let her explain dark magic."</p><p>  "Didn't seem important. Learning Dark Magic never really interested me."</p><p> Runaan scoffed. "Sure, just ignore the entire reason we're on the verge of war in the first place."</p><p> Runaan inhaled deeply. Pushing away thoughts of last night.</p><p>  Kicking the tree with his foot under the pretense of trying to get Ethari's attention.</p><p>  "The six Primal Sources. Name them."</p><p>   There's another beat of tense silence in reaction to Runaan's tone before Ethari relented with a sigh.</p><p> "The moon, the sky, the earth, the sun, the ocean and the stars."</p><p> Runaan stood from his crouched position. Leaning against the tree as he etched symbols into the dirt with the point of his blade.</p><p> "Those are the original sources of magical energy. In Xadia, all creatures are born connected to a Primal Source. Most can use that connection to cast minor spells by using a bit of their own energy. The more complex the spell. The more energy it takes. Primal Stones are incredibly rare and highly sought after because casting spells from Primal Stones doesn't take any energy at all from the person casting."</p><p> Runaan started on a seventh and slightly more complex symbol in the center of the other six.</p><p> "Every creature is born with the potential to do magic. Except humans; the first human mage found a way to take the essence of magical creatures and use it to cast spells of destruction. Humans didn't have something, so they found a way to take it instead."</p><p>  Runaan placed his foot atop the seventh symbol.</p><p> Ethari saw his intent to smear the other six symbols into the dirt to further his point but Ethari had stopped paying attention at some point. The disappearance of the Dark Magic Rune jogged his memory. </p><p>  "Wait!" Ethari lifted a hand on instinct. </p><p>And to his surprise Runaan actually did freeze.</p><p> "I've seen these symbols before- at the Banther Lodge...there's this cube and it has those exact symbols on it."</p><p>  "A cube….?" Runaan's confused tone is lost in the wake of Ethari's excitement.</p><p>  "What if it's magic, we have to go get it."</p><p>  "Woah! What happened to 'I'm not interested in learning magic?'"Runaan scuffed the magic symbols back into the dirt. As if he could erase the idea from his own head that's suddenly unsettled him.</p><p> <em> A cube…. </em></p><p> "I'm not, but what if it's important?"</p><p>Runaan hesitated to mar the moon rune and sighed. Moving his foot away from it instead.</p><p> "I highly doubt it." </p><p> Ethari stood up from the ground with a hiss of pain. Runaan didn't look up. There's shuffling from over Runaan's shoulder. "Look...Runaan- What? I pay attention. I heard the other assassin say your name last night-"</p><p>  Whatever else Ethari was going to say is lost in the distraction of Ezran stirring as he woke.</p><p>  Runaan stared at the smudged symbols in the dirt. Setting his jaw as he finally gathered courage to smear the Moon rune. </p><p>  "This Lodge, where is it?"</p><p> Ethari and Ezran both turned to look at him.</p><p> "To the East."</p><p>Runaan turned in said direction.</p><p> <em> It was on the way… </em></p><p>Runaan squeezed his eyes shut and snapped his eyes back to Ezran and Ethari. </p><p> Folding his arms. "If you're leading me into a trap-"</p><p> "Nope, it's the Winter Lodge. No winter, no humans."</p><p>  "Yay." The depanned sarcasm is paired with the usual unconvinced glare.</p><p>Runaan lifted his eyes toward the sky.</p><p> 'Ugh, fine. Let's go get the stupid cube."</p><p> Runaan paced back to the rock where he left the other half of his weapon and the small bag of supplies he'd gathered from his tent.</p><p> After a moment of thought he reached into his pack. He put a vial of moonberry juice into his hand.</p><p> He doesn't allow himself a second glance at the camp.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✶ ✶ ✶</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p> "Ezran. Don't ask him about it. That's rude."</p><p>   Runaan paused with the juice vial half way to his lips and turned to focus on the not so hushed conversation.</p><p>  "I was just asking. I'm thirsty. It's a liquid and he's drinking it." Ezran justified.</p><p>Runaan put the cap on the jar again and offered it on an outstretched palm.</p><p> "If I give you some will you stop talking?"</p><p> Ezran squinted suspiciously at the vial but then made to reach for it.</p><p>Ethari held his younger brother back with a hand against his chest.</p><p>  "We...don't drink- <em> that </em>."</p><p>  Runaan raised an eyebrow.</p><p>  "Don't drink, <em> what?" </em></p><p>"...Blood...we don't drink blood."</p><p>   "It's-" Runaan looked down at the vial to hide a smirk as he uncapped it. "-not for everyone."</p><p> More for him this way anyway.</p><p>  Ezran frowned at the elf's back. Lost in thought. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Grabbing out for the edge of Ethari's cloak.</p><p> His brother also stopped walking. Turning concerned amber eyes on Ezran.</p><p> Allowing Runaan to cover a fair amount of distance before Ez dared to even speak up in a whisper.</p><p>  "Wait a minute, wasn't the Banther Lodge where Dad wanted to send us yesterday?"</p><p>  "Yeah, so?"</p><p> "So….." Ezran paused. Expression serious as he jerked his head toward Runaan.</p><p>Ethari caught up with the train of thought.</p><p>  Amber eyes going wide.</p><p> "Hey, here's an idea. How about we forget about the cube and just keep walking?"</p><p> Runaan turned his head. "You could have said that before we were here." Runaan waved his hands at the building in question. "This is the right place, right?"</p><p> Ethari exhaled subconsciously. The front yard seemed empty. </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>While Ethari fought to control rising anxiety. Runaan crept closer to examine the exterior of the building. Mentally marking all of the possible entrances. </p><p>   "Let's make this quick. What am I looking for?"</p><p>  Ethari sighed again.. Sitting cross-legged on the grass as he pulled his sketchbook out of his bag. Talking as he sketched. </p><p>  "There's a box of keys in the game room, the cube should be in there."</p><p> Ethari stood as soon as he was done with the sketch of the room in question but hesitated to hand it over. "No chance I can convince you this is a bad idea?"</p><p>  Runaan leaned against the tree. "Too late for that; we're wasting time standing here and doing nothing." Runaan moved. Snatching the piece of paper from Ethari's grip. Eyes scanning it once before he ran for the Lodge. </p><p>   Ethari slumped against the tree. </p><p> "He's going to get himself killed."</p><p>The sound of trumpets approaching from the woods made both of them turn.</p><p>  The blue and gold armour is unmistakable even from a distance.</p><p> Aunt Amaya and a quarter of the Standing battalion.</p><p>  "Yep, definitely killed."</p><p> Ezran and Ethari exchanged concerned expressions before running to meet up with the battalion.</p><p>  "You can't go in there! The door is locked." Ezran protested far too prematurely. He used his tiny body to block the General.</p><p> Amaya shook her. Lifting her smallest nephew with no effort at all.</p><p> Ezran fixed a guilty look on Ethari as their Aunt kicked the door in.</p><p> "I don't believe in locks." Gren Translated.</p><p> "Not helping Gren." Ethari's voice was sharp with anxiety.</p><p> "What? What did I say?" The red-headed Commander frowned at nearly identical sighs from both of the Princes as they entered the Lodge.</p><p>  The crashing of the door seemed to have alerted Runaan to the situation. Ethan caught sight of the Moonshadow elf sitting in the rafters and glaring down at them.</p><p>  Ethari shrugged apologetically. Pointedly jerking his head toward the disassembled door. Praying that Runaan would understand his request. </p><p> Runaan lifted his chin and made a point of moving to another oak wood beam away from the possible escape route.</p><p> Ethari jerked his head towards the door again. Coughing and gritting his teeth against the urge to scream.</p><p>  "You okay?" Gren's comment reminded Ethari of the presence of other people. The reasons he should attempt to be more subtle.</p><p> "Hmm.. oh yeah, I just slept on my neck wrong, it's really <em> annoying!</em>"</p><p> "Why'd you raise your voice like that?"</p><p> "No reason."</p><p> </p><p>✶ ✶ ✶</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He should go, but he can't. He's <em> this </em> close. He can feel it. It might be a stupid useless cube but if it's….not? He can't just leave it here.</p><p>  He's already checked most of the rooms in this wing of the Lodge already. Just this one left. He waited for the pair of guards to descend the stairs before he dropped for the ceiling. Pushing open the door and leaving it ajar because he can't risk noise by closing it.</p><p> He walked away from the door. Voice a mocking hiss. " 'It's the <em> Winter </em>Lodge, Runaan. No winter, no humans.' No humans my left horn!"</p><p> <em> Okay. cathartic tirade over. Stab Ethari later. Focus. </em></p><p>Runaan pulled the drawing out of his cloak. Glancing at it for confirmation that he's in the right room. A second time to remember what the box is supposed to look like. His eyes swept over the room.</p><p>  Got it. It's an absurdly decorative thing. "All this for something that's probably not even-" He cut himself off as he dumped the contents of the box across the table.</p><p>   "-but that's impossible!" His outburst at such a powerful Elven relic just sitting in a box, in a <em>box</em> under the possession of a human kingdom. Distracted his senses. He's only aware of the human when she moved. Throwing her shadow over him in a silent announcement of her presence. He ducked. Managing to dodge her first strike.</p><p> </p><p>✶ ✶ ✶</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"This is my fault. I put the idea in his head that this cube is important and now he won't let it go."</p><p> Ethari slumped into the dining room chair. The jarring scrape of Ezran trying to cut stale bread with their aunt's sword stopped. </p><p> "M-maybe we should tell her, about the egg, and...Runaan."</p><p> "Oh yeah sure, just tell the woman that's been fighting Elves at the Breach for longer than you've been alive that there's an elf sneaking around the Lodge. I'm sure that'll work out well."</p><p> Throughout this Ez had resumed the task of cutting the bread and finally accomplished it. Ethari reached out absentmindedly with a hand before his brother can take a bite.</p><p>  "Don't eat that."</p><p> Ezran's grumble of protest is for the most part ignored. Ethari stood from his chair.</p><p> "We need to find Runaan and get out of here."</p><p> There's a sudden crash from upstairs and Ethari and Ezran glanced at the ceiling with sinking dread.</p><p>  "I think we found him."</p><p> "Great. Just great."</p><p>Why did the staircase seem so big when he was actually trying to get to places?</p><p> Ethari pushed open the half ajar door so fast that it hit the wall and despite the fact that he managed to yell over the sound he was a split second too late.</p><p>  Ethari flinched and turned his head away from Runaan's unconscious form as Amaya turned to look at him.</p><p> Amaya's soldiers flooded into the room. He followed the conversation without Gren's help. Amaya turned her head to the open door and Ethari followed her with a resigned nod. Glancing over his shoulder as a group of soldiers tied Runaan to a pillar. </p><p>  "He's not dangerous.." Ethari nearly choked on the obvious lie. </p><p>  <em>You really believe that?</em></p><p>Ethari looked away from his Aunt. Glancing sidelong back at the game room.</p><p>    Amaya stopped moving her hands and touched his chin so gently in contrast to how that same hand had knocked Runaan unconscious moments prior.</p><p> Ethari jerked away from the touch.</p><p>  <em>Ethari, I know how much you don't approve of...harsh methods but that thing in there isn't anything like you. It's a monster.</em></p><p>  "He- hasn't done anything….wrong."</p><p>
  <em>You and I both know that's a lie.</em>
</p><p>  "...Fine...just, let him go. Don't feed into the cycle they've started."</p><p> </p><p>✶ ✶ ✶</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Runaan blinked his eyes open. Head pounding so much that he's momentarily disoriented that he doesn't know where he is. Though it all floods back to him when he saw Ethari standing in front of him in an empty room. Runaan's bowblade held out on the flat of his palms.</p><p> Turquoise eyes narrowed in suspicion.</p><p>  "Take your weapon and get out of here."</p><p>Runaan blinked. Making an attempt to stand and realizing he's unhindered by the ropes he'd previously been bound with. The evidence of his capture is still strewn across the wooden floor. The Moonshadow stood. Stepping forward and taking the weight of the bow from Ethari's hands.</p><p> The gentle act is shattered.</p><p>  <em> "You!" </em></p><p> Ethari took a step back. The verbal dagger slipped between his broken rib and he flinched.</p><p>  "I know you're mad. I tried to tell you this might happened-"</p><p> "You <em> knew </em> they were coming!"</p><p> "..Yes...I mean not Aunt Amaya specifically but..yes..."</p><p> "And you just conveniently forgot to mention it?! You said it wasn't a trap and I <em> trusted </em> you!"</p><p>   Ethari glimpsed that unnerving darkness glowing bright in narrowed eyes. Runaan paced backward. It's not a retreat. He's putting enough space between them. The pillar is his sheild as he moved tohis abbanoned quiver discarded on a table. He</p><p>notched an arrow to his bowstring.</p><p>  "You're not going to kill me."</p><p> Runaan's expression is more snarl then smirk."No, I'm making sure I get out of here in one peice. I'm taking a hostage. <em> Now move </em>."</p><p> </p><p>✶ ✶ ✶</p><p> </p><p> "Ethari?" Ezran's voice trembled with confusion as his older brother was lead out of the Lodge at arrowpoint.</p><p> The archers in the standing battalionpulled their own bowstrings taunt as the youngest Prince of Katolis hesitantly tried to take a step toward the hostile Moonshadow.</p><p> "What's going on!?" Ez demanded.</p><p>Runaan glared at the small king. </p><p> "You too." Runaan made a motion with his bow that made the arrow twitch along the string. Not pulled as taunt it could be. Not yet.</p><p> "Either you get over here or you give me what I need."  Ezran moved closer.</p><p> "Not another step." Gren's voice.</p><p> Three pairs of eyes turned to Gren and General Amaya. </p><p>   "Ezran..come here." Gren spoke for Amaya.</p><p>Runaan took advantage of the tense silence to gain more ground. Moving in front of Ethari. </p><p>  "Tree, forty paces directly behind you. Move." </p><p> "Stop, right there, elf."</p><p>Runaan ignored the red heaeded human's order. Quickening his steps with defiance even as he here's the human archers pulling their own bowstrings taunt.</p><p> "I told you to stop."</p><p> "Wait!" Ezran's voice faded. Runaan glanced over his shoulder to find the boy exchanging gestures with the voiceless human general.</p><p>  "What are you saying to her." </p><p> "He said that if we don't let you go, you'll kill them and drink their blood; that you, are a monster." Gren informed.</p><p>  "Yep, so you have to let us go."</p><p>Runaan's eyes widened just barely noticeable. They weren't lowering their weapons. This was about to take the turn he'd wanted to avoid.</p><p> He kept up his determined path to the tree. </p><p>  "It's okay Ez, your Aunt has slain monsters before. Do it, take him out." </p><p> The arrows came at him almost before the command was finished. Runaan spun to face the fire. Letting go of his own arrow and knocking one off of its course. There's too many to dodge and he doesn't have time to duck entirely out of the way.</p><p> There's a series of solid <em> thunks </em>against the wood of the tree and he's pulled against the trunk by a force that reverberated in his skull. He pressed his eyes shut against an explosion of white starbursts in his vision.  Bit his tongue against a scream of shocked pain. He tasted blood on his tongue at the action and braced mentally against a greater pain to come. He jerked his head sharply to the left. The pressure against his head fell away. Replaced by a throbbing pain. </p><p> He thought he saw Ethari flinch in sympathy and open his mouth. Runaan silenced him with a glare. Rushing toward both of the human princes and transitioning bow to blade in the span that it takes either of them to exhale. </p><p>   "Take another shot. I dare you. I'll end them before I fall to any of your arrows."</p><p>After a moment the soldiers lowered their bows.</p><p> Runaan retreated  to the river. Pulling Ezran and Ethari with him. </p><p> "Ow-" Ezran's half hearted and false complain turned genuine when Runaan kicked him lightly in the shin. </p><p> "Shut up."</p><p>They all fell into silence as they moved down to the bank of river.</p><p>Boat.</p><p>Runaan doesn't how it got there but it doesn't matter. He'll take an escape route where he can get one. "We really need to work on your acting skills, kid."</p><p>  "My name is Ezran."</p><p>"Whatever, get in the boat."</p><p> Ethari exhaled in relief as the bridge and the Lodge disappeared from sight. Only when his own tension fade a little does he notice the tension in the boat itself.</p><p> Runaan is sitting on the the further side of the boat, shuffling through his quiver of arrows- probably counting them- as he pointedly ignored both of them. </p><p>  "I'm sorry, I thought that would work. I thought she'd back down." Ez is the first to attempt an apology. </p><p>  "Oh, and how did that go, they tried to kill me!"</p><p> Ethari placed a steady hand on his brother's shoulder when the little kid shrank away from the sharp tone.</p><p>  "It was a good plan Ez, those sort of things don't really work on Aunt Amaya though. Trust me, I've tried."</p><p> Ezran pouted an shrugged off his brother's shoulder. Turning away in guilt. Ethari sighed softly and frowned at Runaan. Who was now digging through his own backpack. </p><p>  "Did you at least get the cube?"</p><p> Runaan looked up. "No." He held Ethari's gaze for a moment before he bent over his bag again.</p><p> Ethari flinched. Standing and crossing the small distance of the boat between them. </p><p> "Your horn-" The left horn was missing four inches from the tip.</p><p>  Ethari reached out almost subconsciously. Runaan went stiff. Jerking his head away and tilting his head to hide the damaged behind  the fully intact one.</p><p>  "Don't. Touch. It." Runaan snapped behind clenched teeth. </p><p> Ethari drew his hand away.</p><p>  "I'm sorry…..but You shouldn't be so hard on Ez because of it. You got yourself in that situation in the first place. I told you to leave. More than once."</p><p>  "Moonshadows don't run, and to set things straight in an effort to prevent the loss of anymore limbs, we don't drink blood either."</p><p> Runaan tossed the half empty bottle of red liquid at Ethari. Who caught it on reflex but still seemed wary of its contents.</p><p> "What is it?"</p><p> "Moonberry juice." Runaan tugged at the binding on his arm. Finally caving to the thought of temporary relief from the steadily constricting pain.</p><p> "Give some of it to Ez before he passes out."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good boy. Now. Tell someone about the pretty boa constrictor ribbon on your arm damn it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Don't Ask Questions You Don't Want Answers To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moonshadow elves aren't the best at communication. And Runaan isn't an exception to the rule.</p><p>He can't really vent to the human who is the source of most his problems.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>"Your pacing isn't going to make the river or the boat</span> <span>go any faster."</span></p><p>
  <span> "I'm not pacing." Runaan objected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Pacing meant he was anxious. Moonshadows did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> get anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Go to sleep." Ethari insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You're not asleep." Runaan objected. Then immediately shut his mouth. That sounded far too childish of a retort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I have a broken rib." Ethari reminded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan glared from across the boat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "If I'm supposed to pity you with that statement. I don't. You are injured. I am injured. One will heal the other won't. Do you see me crying over my horn?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The silence that followed was heavy and long. As thick as the shadows that surrounded the banks of the river.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'm sorry...about your horn…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan glanced away from brown eyes turning amber in the light of the sun. Toward his backpack and quiver. Then towards Ezran. Curled up asleep in the  slowly coming dawn with the dragon egg and Bait both held protectively against his small stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Just one more thing I'll have to live with if I survive this at all." Runaan spoke with heavy acceptance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Silence fell over them again. Ethari is almost desperate to break it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What does 'I'm already dead' mean? Are you like…" Ethari can't find the right word so he settled for something similar. "...A ghost or something, is that why no one can ever see or hear Moonshadows?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethari might have imagined it when Runaan flinched. He just doesn't seem like the type of person prone to outward reaction. So Ethari says nothing of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yes. I am for all intents and purposes. A ghost. Though that is more of a human term."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What's the ribbon about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's decorative." Runaan deadpanned shortly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ethari can tell that the Moonshadow is losing thin patience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He frowned and pushed his luck regardless."If it's 'decorative' then why don't you take it off for a bit? It looks like it's starting to cut off circulation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  When did this turn into an interrogation. And why does he feel so inclined to answer truthfully? What does he owe Ethari….except his- life. He's not naive. He'd seen the General reaching for her weapon before Ethari had burst into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "It doesn't come off." Runaan hissed. Only just avoiding the temptation to look at Ezran. "And it won't. Not until your brother dies or my arm falls off. Whichever comes first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He sees the darkness flash across Ethari's face. He knows that darkness. It's him trying to justify his anger enough to push Runaan into the river.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sometimes to get rid of a threat, you have to become one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "How can you say something like that? Talk about death like you're above it. Like you know Ezran is going to die."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan lifted his chin. "Because he is. No one is </span>
  <em>
    <span>above</span>
  </em>
  <span> death. Some of us just decide when others die before us... Oh don't act like a saint." Runaan chided Ethari's expression. "You can't claim to be above death when you wanted to kill me. You were on the scouting mission. You were willing to kill us for your brother and your king."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan can't help but take pleasure in the shock that crossed Ethari's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> there in the camp- how?- Nevermind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The eldest human prince sets his shoulders. "I might not condone violence-" He spoke over the disbelieving scoff Runaan offered in face of his righteousness. "But I would kill for them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan doesn't seem surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What?"</span>
</p><p><span> Runaan didn't blink. "Nothing, that's just such</span> <span>a human thing. Knowing your so-called 'morals' just so you can go back on them."</span></p><p>
  <span> "You were ready to kill him!" Ethari shot a glance at his brother. Mild concern on his face as he realized that he could risk waking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Even when you found out that he was a child!" If Ethari had been hoping that the hiss in his own voice would make Runaan flinch it doesn't. The young assassin just looks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yes. I was. Because humans murder dragon children. Murder elf children for </span>
  <em>
    <span>parts.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ethari finds himself stuck looking at the broken horn again. His own head seemed to throb in sympathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "..then It's just a cycle. If you were to hurt Ezran or me. Then someone would have gotten revenge against the elves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "A cycle you were willing to buy into for his sake." Runaan circled back to Ethari's earlier statement and he glared at Ezran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He's not sure why he's so determined to argue this point so much. Just so that he can see that darkness take Ethari's eyes again? Prove somehow that they're the same. That darkness can hide in people who claim to reject it. Just because they don't wear it on their backs or at their hips like extra limbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Don't you have a family?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The darkness he'd been trying to push on Ethari strikes him instead. Coiling around his mind and biting like a soulfang. Deep and hard enough to make him flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost doesn't care if Ethari can see it or not. He's too stuck in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His mother and father, the rest of the Dragonguaurd. Dead because of a Dark Mage; Rayla. Out there somewhere, believing that he would actually have enough darkness in his own heart to snap under pressure and truly betray her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He tried to shut out the memory of the look in her eyes….</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Callum...well… he'd always been more loyal to Rayla then to him. And once word got back to The Silvergrove. By the shadowhawk or the Dragon Queen...or Rayla- The faintest hope that Rayla had escaped- it wouldn't be a hard choice for Callum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Not anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The rope of his patience snapped and quiet fell again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He can sense the human prince searching for some bit of an apology but they're far past that now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He doesn't want one!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "And now neither do you and Ezran."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan's hand on the arm that no longer bore the cutting pressure of a ribbon. Clenched around the hilt of an invisible dagger and he saw Ethari flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It doesn't give him satisfaction anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I didn't ask for your advice." Ethari snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I didn't ask to be interrogated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Uh...guys?" Runaan and Ethari both turn to look at Ezran. Who is awake now. With his little hands pressed to the damp wood of the boat. "Is it just me or is the boat moving...faster?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan stiffened and risked standing up and displacing the boat in the definitely faster current.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The water is capped with white foam. "Okay, my turn for questions. You both can swim right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Tentative nods. "Good, that's just in case you lose your grip. I recommend not falling in the water until after we go over the waterfall."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>✶ ✶ ✶</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"My daughter says you're still refusing to eat." Viren gets no response outside of the gleam of lavender eyes glaring up at him through the uneven and slowly overgrowing fringe of white hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Viren sighed again. Stubborn elf, he's running out of patience quickly with this one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "If you don't eat. You'll die." She doesn't seem as repulsed towards the idea as the cheerfully naive Commander Gren might.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I'd be happy to leave the tray here for you if you would prefer to avoid shame."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> This at least got him the curling of a lip. A sound more growl then scoff. The objection is  rough thanks to a parched throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Feral savage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "If you won't eat. At least drink something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He poured berry juice into a cup and extended it slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When her good hand darted out to take the cup he didn't bother to hide the smug expression that graced his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he's suddenly blinking and sputtering. Coughing on red liquid as it ran down his face. It's sticky and will certainly stain even though his robes are mostly dark grays and black. When he managed to wipe the juice from his eyes he's treated to the sight of her leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face and a proud lift to her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Elf bitch." He snarled. Standing as he flickered dripping moonberry juice from his fingers and flicked it into her face. Painting her with her own mock blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "You will die you Dark Mage, bastard." She hissed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I don't think you're in a position to make threats anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I am already dead." She spat with finality to drown out the dark edge of his laughter and the slamming of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>✶ ✶ ✶</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan didn't like the splintering sound that accompanied his harsh landing on solid earth. Even for all of his training. He still rolled ungracefully into the dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He moved himself into a kneeling position. Digging his fingers into the dirt as he tried to get the world to stop spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  When the world and the sky aren't trying to switch places he looked up and only just bit back a curse.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>So much for using the boat to cover ground.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  He'll take the luck that had kept his quiver and his bow on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> There's a moment of frantic glancing around the wreckage on the shore when he doesn't see the familiar leather backpack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> That's when the second wave crashed against the earth. Bringing with it Ezran, Bait and the missing pack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan's sigh of relief is choked out by a sinking feeling of dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The Key has escaped the careful confines of its temporary prison. And it's glowing; if he had to guess based on color alone paired with circumstances. It's the Ocean rune. The teal blue glow nearly matches the waters that have just rejected it. He's almost afraid to touch the damn thing- almost- He crossed the earth and pushed the cube back into the dark leather that hides its glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ezran jerked violently upward from his prone position. Coughing up water thanks to Bait jumping on his chest. Under different circumstances Runaan might have found enough humor in that to at least chuckle. As it is he can only see the glowing of that stupid cube. His own teal eyes fixated on the water that's only just started to settle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Runaan has trained enough not to mistake a calming appearance as synonymous with safety. The glowing rune aside. The fact that they just went over a series of rapids aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> This isn't over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan is methodical in his search. First he's scanned this side of the lake. Then the opposite with his eyes and starts with everything in between. He doesn't see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't see Ethari. Which meant he's gone underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan groaned in protest. Not sure what he's supposed to look at to shift the blame to. The broken boat, the sky above, or the water a dozen feet from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>There!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ezran shouted so suddenly and harshly that it just results in more coughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a break in the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethari. Struggling to breathe before the weight of his cloak pulled him back underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan is certain he's gone absolutely crazy because he thinks he can hear Rayla's voice in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Come on Runaan; do it for-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> -The annoying human that hates your guts-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. There's his normal voice of reason back. Too bad he's far more used to following orders.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> The next few movements are so practiced that they're almost a single motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He dropped his quiver. Following it to the ground. His fingers pushed aside arrows and felt along the inside of the quiver from memory alone. He's afraid to look away from the water….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting for something to break the surface. A body; a hopefully still breathing- body...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...he's afraid… the odd emotion sneaks up on him and he snapped the pieces of his bow apart in response. Like he can ward off an emotion with the action and the sound if not with physical blows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Grabbing a handful of leaves from the hidden pocket in his quiver and ripping them into shreds over the metal of his blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> There's still sap in the leaves. If the burning on his palms is enough to go by. It had to be. He didn't have any more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What are you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan doesn't hear Ezran anymore. He doesn't know how many times the kid has asked that question. He sheathed the half of his bow blade coated in acidic sap and waded out until his feet didn't find purchase on the rocks anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Then he took a deep breath and went deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Thank the Moon for eyes made to see in the dark. He's not Tidebound but he can manage. He always does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> There's a dark shape in the water. He'll thank the actual depth of the water itself that he doesn't have to swim all the way to the bottom of it. An end which even he can't see. He's going in mostly blind. And there's </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>else in here with them. Runaan may feel like an idiot right now for doing what he's doing. But he's not entirely a fool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> In the time it takes Runaan to get close enough to glimpse the flash of rapidly fading light in dark eyes he's already guessed at the more solvable of two problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It's the sword and the cloak. They're weight Ethari doesn't need but can't get rid of them; the motion of trying to kick his feet free of the wet fabric and heavy sword. While trying to stay above water is too much when paired with trying not to move his torso in a way that doesn't hurt the broken rib.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Stupid humans with their ridiculously heavy weapons and attachments to material objects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan reached out to undo the clasp that hold the fabric around Ethari's shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The human managed to jerk away from the touch and Runaan would have yelled at him had he the breath to spare for such an action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As it were. He doesn't have time or patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He rolled his eyes toward the surface of the water and unsheathed the half of his bow blade he's brought with him. Slashing at the red fabric tangling around the human's feet to at least make the stupid thing lighter. A task that revealed his second goal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The sword belt doesn't cut as easily as the fabric but the acid soaked onto the surface of the blade helped to eat through the thick leather strap and the human-forged weapon sank. No longer bound to its wielder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The much larger shadow that swam above them and blocked the watery sunlight was far more of a threat now. Runaan had never even seen a fish that big! Heard of them yes but not seen one!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The assassin warred with himself for a moment. He doesn't have the luxury of remaining still for much longer to wait out the threat. He can feel his lungs protesting. In need of air and Ethari is definitely in no better shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Runaan made a motion with his free hand. Toward the surface. Toward the shadow and kicked with his feet. Surprised when Ethari managed the same motion with far less difficulty now that he's been freed of his sword and most of his cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan doesn't have time to be proud or otherwise. He moved upward himself. Nearly desperate in his attempt to eliminate the threat. He's underneath the fish and jabbed upward with his blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The creature thrashed rapidly upward. And he jerked his weapon out of it's stomach and turned into the upward current it created as it tried to flee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Air. He can breathe. He didn't stop to savor it. The aftermath of the splash has pushed them both to the surface but Ethari is unconscious and falling back under.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> No. Not an option. Not happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan snatched the water soaked fabric and half carried, half dragged-mostly dragged the unconscious human to the bank of the river. He just has to give Ezran a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have the frazzled child stumble-running back among the wreckage of the boat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> By all the sacred shadows. He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going after both of them in one day. Choice withstanding or not. He's already going to lose an arm because he can't kill the child-king. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To the Archtratior's Mirror with his '</span>
  <em>
    <span>choices</span>
  </em>
  <span>!' Runaan unceremoniously dumped the older Prince's body in the dirt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not awake!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gather wood." Runaan repeated. Backtracking to kneel in the shallows and scrub his hands until the burning on his skin has gone away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezran doesn't allow the command to process. "But he's not breathing! He's not breathing right? That's what happens when you- He he's-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Gather wood." Runaan risked looking away from the body of the unconscious human to turn full attention on the panicked child. Gripping Ezran by the shoulders and holding him in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ez, I need you to look at me and listen very carefully. Gather wood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ezran seemed to calm down enough to listen. Nodding slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Gather w-w-wood. S-shouldn't be...too hard." He mumbled as he kicked a piece of damp wood with the toe of his boot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "The drier the better it will be to work with. But I'll take what you can get me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezran and Bait go off on their mission and Runaan focuses on his own to get Ethari farther away from the edge of the water. Moving up into the grasses and reeds to at least get some cushion from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He turned Ethari's head to the side. Reaching for his wrist to feel for a pulse but he doesn't get that far before Ethari's already coughing up lungfuls of lake water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "That's twice I've twice I've saved your life now and I still haven't heard a thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "...Tw -ugh! Twice?" As many words has he can manage before trying to inhale and expel water from his lungs resulted in another coughing fit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan stood up from the ground and headed for the trees. Tossing an insincere. 'You're welcome' over his shoulder as he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He's sent Ez after wood but if they want to start a fire they're going to need flint, or chert and he's not going to waste time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They'll have to make camp for the night. See what sort of supplies they can manage to track down in the wreckage and work from there. Runaan exhaled through his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✶ ✶ ✶</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Could be worse." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he's not entirely sure he wanted to find out how...He wished Rayla was here. She tended to be at least a little bit more optimistic in situations like this. He would have settled for Callum though he's sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much optimism would actually make him go through with hitting his head repeatedly against a tree. Even though his broken horn just throbbed at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Once he had the needed materials he retracted his steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shocked to already see Ethari kneeling over a carefully constructed fire as he coaxed the flames from dry reeds and flint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan stood and blinked at the human for a moment before he dropped his own supplies in a heap. Admitting this small defeat but not entirely accepting it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clattering of sticks gave away his presence. Ethari looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a beat of heavy silence and Runaan  hopes that the human will have learned from previous mistakes and won't open his mouth.  He should know better by now really. He really should.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Ez told me you kind of froze up before coming to rescue me. Are you afraid of water?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "No." Not the water. That was Rayla's fear but he's not going to give that information away to a human. Even if it's a human he knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethari glanced up at him. Then sighed softly and looked back down. "Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Really? You're going to drop it? Just like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan squinted at the human in suspicion but he takes the out. </span>
  <span>"I still haven't heard a thank you. For saving your life twice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You pulled me out of a window, by force. I broke a rib! That one doesn't count."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "But you're alive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, you're just the worst assassin ever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan's pride bristled at the jab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's killed humans, he's just never really bothered to count before. After the first it just doesn't matter...or it shouldn't. It didn't until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You do a fantastic job of trying to get yourself killed on your own. Besides I wasn't going to let you leave me alone with the kid. We'd kill each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Your sense of humor is just as morbid as your objective."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan scoffed. "How dare you suggest I have one at all. I was being completely serious."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Mountain Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You might not realize it but I'm trying to help you!" </p><p>Runaan's still not good at the whole negotiating concept. But never let it be said that he didn't try.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The trees that grew around the lake have grown roots thick enough to stretch out and sleep on. If he could get comfortable that is. He can't lay on his side and risk putting more pressure on the binding. He can't sleep on the opposite side because Ethari and Ezran are on that side. He doesn't trust Ethari enough to believe he won't wake up with a blade between his ribs. Even after saving his life. Runaan had confessed to killing the only family the Princes had left.  Revenge would be justified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He suspected that the only reason the eldest Prince of Katolis is asleep himself is because his body is trying to heal and recover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan's ears pick up the sound of a snapping twig. He bolted upright.  Ethari moved in his sleep but didn't wake up.  Runaan inched closer to a juncture in the tree roots where he's tucked his bow. Reaching out to grab it with his hand would be moving his position too much. If they're being watched. Runaan has to hide his intentions as much as possible. He slipped the string of his bow and arrow around his foot to bring it close enough to grab without taking his eyes off of the forest. His quiver is easier to reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Notching an arrow to the string he dropped onto the earth. Pacing forward. Keeping the grip on his weapon relaxed for now. For the sake of his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Just holding  his weapon brought a discomfort that caused concern to mix with all-too-familiar frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The bright but gentle blue glow of the storm dragon egg lay besides Erzan in the dirt. Visible in the darkness of the leather that is meant to hide it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan doesn't stop to reason with himself. It's an opportunity to take the egg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting the inside of his check to swallow back an involuntary hiss of pain, he gave the full weight of his bow to his injured arm. He knelt and slipped the strap Of Ezran's bag to rest in the curve of his elbow. He'd be gone before he even realized anything had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Among the typical sounds of the forest. Runaan heard a second twig snap. There's definitely something out here with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And against his better judgment he has to investigate. He's in enemy territory. He can't wander around blind. If there's danger. He has to be aware of the dangers he could face if he's to survive them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The twig is in the middle of his path. His eyes pick it out well enough in the dim light of the sky at the start of half moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Against his better judgment he crouched down to examine the break. Then he stopped entirely; tensing like a deer ready to bolt. His eyes focusing on a shadow that moved on a tree branch above him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Trap! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan twisted his body, managing to avoid getting pinned underneath the weighted net, save for his legs. He hasn't tripped like that in years and mild embarrassment quickly flared to indignant rage. It's a human voice, a human voice with an unmistakable Katollian accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Never trapped an elf before," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a heavy thud as the human jumped from his perch in the tree. "Easier than I thought." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan seethed and found the strength to pull himself out from the net and sidestep a strike from the weapon that landed into the earth right where his head had just been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "If you want to trap an elf, you're going to have to try harder then that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan examined the weapon as the human pulled it from the earth. It's a hook attached to a length of heavy chain. Not a typical weapon for a human...in less this human has fought elves before and saw to add insult to injury by mocking their weaponry. The observation sparked a realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "The General sent you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan dodged another strike of the hooked chain. It's not unlike his father's old weapon. Runaan pushed the thought away before he could figure out what emotions it evoked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Retreating to the higher ground; He can fight in tree limbs as easily as flat ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He's a Xadian assassin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "She sent me to protect the Princes from you!" Corvus took the bait and lashed out with the chain again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan jumped from the tree limb seconds before it splintered and fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The human scowled and climbed back up into the maze of wood when he realized it wouldn't be so easy for him to level the playing field to his own advantage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "If you want to take responsibility for them. Be my guest. They have no self preservation skills whatsoever as far as I've seen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You'd- let them go...just like that? I didn't realize that Moonshadow elves would take hostages just to abandon them in the woods. Heartless monsters."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan slowly untensed his stance when no other strike came his way. Did all humans monologue this much?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Why should I care what happens to them? They're not my hostages, they're not of any need to me anymore. I have what I need-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Runaan shrugged Ezran's stolen backpack from his shoulder and tucked it into the juncture where a thick branch met the trunk of the tree. He backtracked quickly when he saw the human preparing for another strike. No doubt trying to get him away from his prize. That's what he'd hoped for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The Moonshadow held his bow horizontally parallel to the incoming chain; almost like a shield instead of fleeing like he had from the previous attacks. Smirking at the human's expression of shocked horror when the bow doesn't snap under the stress of his chain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan grinned back at him. Hands holding both sides of his weapon in a white- knuckled grip as he pitched himself off of the branch and over the cliff. Using the human's weight against him. The chain comes unraveled in midair. Separating them just as they crash and tumble back to the earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan found his feet after rolling down the slope half a dozen times. Using his remaining momentum to skid on his feet in the dirt until he stopped. The human is far less coordinated if he even tries to stand he can't accomplish it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It takes him a moment to pull himself away from the depression in the terrain. A moment Runaan stayed to watch simply to placate the part of himself that thrived on accomplishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the human can see his face or read his smugness in his posture doesn't matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Savor your victory elf, next time you won't be so lucky."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan's smirk only widened. Turning his back on the human, confident to dismiss him as a threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Says the guy in the ditch!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✶ ✶ ✶</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezran woke, hyperventilating as if from a nightmare. He rubbed his eyes to try and clear away the darkness. Except it doesn't really leave. He can make out bigger shapes but the blue glow of the egg is missing. He's grown so used to it that being without it makes him uneasy. On more than just the level of it being gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Not even Bait is glowing all that brightly in comparison. Ez thought that maybe he's just not looking in the right direction. He glanced around. Panic spiking into a gasp when he happened to glance above him and discover the empty tree roots where Runaan is supposed to be. He gasped. Eyes searching out his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ethari seems fine. Still asleep. Not hurt as far as Ezran can tell. That's at least a good sign. "Hey," No answer. Ez sighed. Crawling on hands and knees to lean over Ethari's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Wake up!" Ethari jerked awake as  the direct result of Ezran yelling in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What?!"  He demanded. Moving away from Ez under suspicion of another scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Runaan is gone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "He took the egg and he just left us! I...I was starting to- He saved you. Why would he save you and then just leave us like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know he took the egg?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I don't feel it anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This again?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ethari, not now." </span>
</p><p><span>Right, they have bigger things to</span> <span>worry about at the moment. Ethari thumped his head against the tree roots directly behind him. What are they supposed to do now?</span></p><p>
  <span> The eldest Prince of Katolis dug around in his pack. Spreading out a map into the dirt. Trying to mentally calculate the distance they've covered since the Banther Lodge and how long it might take them to find a path back home without having to cross the river. "We better start walking if we want to make it back to the lodge before we run out of food."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ezran shook his head. Getting to his feet and lifting his chin. "We're not going home. We have to find him! He took the egg and I don't trust him with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Ez, we don't even know which way he went. Or how long he's been gone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "If you're speaking of the elf, perhaps I could be of help." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari glanced up so quickly that he nearly received whiplash. "Corvus?" He asked softly. Raising a suspicious eyebrow at the member of his aunt's battalion limped out of the trees. "What are you doing here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Tracking you. I know which way the elf went. If that's really what you're set to accomplish."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari's heart clenched and nearly stopped as the weight of the master tracker's gaze fell upon his younger brother. Ezran missed the full meaning of the gaze but Ethari felt his heart sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So it was true. Their father really was dead then. </span>
  </em>
  <span> The eldest human Prince pushed away his anger and an entire maelstrom of emotion. He had hoped that by some miracle his father had survived. That there might have been mercy buried somewhere in the mind of one of the Moonshadows to spare him the only parent he remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari pushed himself away from that path of reasoning. It was clear to him now that Runaan had only just gained enough of their trust to use it for his own gain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The oldest Prince of Katolis sighed. Frowning down at his map and staring with unseeing eyes to where the Breach was outlined in red ink. He felt Ezran looking at him and lifted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "...Ez, it's your call…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His young brother looked at him in surprise. Then nodded with determination that made Ethari's chest tighten even more. It was just a gesture that spoke so much of Harrow. Ethari shot a warning glance at Corvus. Praying that he'd understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ezran turned to their unexpected help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Which way did he go?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✶ ✶ ✶</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan halted alongside the path. Shooting an accusatory glare at the nearest tree at the sound of rustling bushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You humans really are horrible at sneaking." Runaan scaled the tree to examine the undergrowth from a higher vantage point. He expected the human hunter. Furious and demanding a rematch of all things. He does not expect the child-king and his annoying glowing monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Ezran? How did you-"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Trap</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He heard the displacement of air but the human seems to have learned from their earlier confrontation. The attack comes from his right side. Where he's currently weakest thanks to the binding. Even if he endured the pain of holding his bow properly. He doesn't have anything to guarantee that he can keep his aim steady enough to hit his target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The moment of  hesitation that followed in the wake of his thought process ensured the moment that's needed. His foot is knotted in the chain and the upward jerking of his body combined with sudden unbalance makes him drop his bow blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His entire body stayed rigid. He won't give any of them the satisfaction of appearing to struggle even though he's furious with himself for falling for such a ploy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Even when he feels his quiver and the rest of his supplies slipping off of his shoulders. He made no move to reach for them. He knows Ez is far too attached to the dragon egg to let it break. And there's not much in his own bag that he's worried will shatter. He doubted that anything could truly destroy the Key save for it's creator. Certainly not a fall from a tree. And he can always make more arrowheads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It is not Ezran or even Ethari but instead the human soldier who catches the equipment before the rest of it can hit the earth. "What did you take from them that was so important anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "That's not your problem unless you touch it. You make one wrong move and I'll be down there before you can even blink. Stupid chain around my ankle or not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ezran took the backpack from Corvus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "It's a dragon egg."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan bit his tongue against the indignant scream vibrating in his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "And we can tell him that because we trust him; Runaan, Corvus; Corvus, Runaan. Though from what I hear you two already know each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan snapped his head toward the sound of Ethari's voice. The oldest Prince of Katolis is leaning against a tree. Tightening the length of chain taunt around a root.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Ethari." Because of course it's him. It always is. "Get me down from here right now and I promise I'll kill you quickly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Hm, and if I don't?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I get myself down and I kill you </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethari had the nerve to smirk. The complete asshole. Runaan's fingers clenched into fists as his mind constructed a rather vivid image of him slapping that expression right off the arrogant Prince's face. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Runaan hissed under his breath. "You might not realize it but I'm trying to help you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Seems more like you're trying to help yourself." Ezran spoke up with folded arms across his chest. Though Runaan didn't catch the stance. He's too busy picking apart the workings of the chain. Rolling his ankle with as minimal effort as possible. Trying to discover which way he'd have to twist to get the least resistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What Ezran is trying to say, is that you need us to help you." Runaan was pushed so violently from his thoughts that for a moment it's as though he's hit the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Excuse me, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Highness</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but you're not being helpful at all. You know what would be helpful? Getting me down!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You need us," Ethari continued.  "because humans are the ones who took the dragon egg in the first place, in order for the dragon queen to even consider stopping this war. It has to be humans that return the egg, unharmed to Xadia."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan twisted his body. Unraveling the chain from his foot and turning to land in a crouch on the branch underneath him. Turquoise eyes flickering. Sizing up Ethari as though he were an opponent. As the human rolled up the length of chain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan straightened up and jumped off of the tree limb. Stalking toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Let me make something clear to you. I don't need you or Ezran to help me. And I am not 'helping myself' either. I am honor bound to my country and my country alone. You are a human. A human from Katolis, the kingdom that gave the high title of Lord to the most powerful Dark Mage rumored to walk this Earth since Ziard himself...I may have started to entertain the idea that maybe if it was you or Ezran to return the egg to the Queen of Dragons it might sway her opinion of you both, but never humans as a whole- make no mistake. If you were to set foot into Xadia. You would begin a war faster than you would have any chance of stopping one. You set foot over the border. You will die."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Ethari didn't flinch as he met Runaan's gaze. While tossing the length of nearly coiled chain over Runaan's shoulder at Corvus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then, by the sound of things I'm already dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan felt his fingernails digging into his palms. Biting crescent moons into his skin. "Do not mock me or my people. It will not end well for you." He stalked away up the path without looking back until he was at a bend in the path. Seeming pleased that none of them had made any move to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You insisted you walk a death march. Come on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ethari turned to look over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Is he always so…" Corvus searched for a word. Failed and settled for a vague gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Unfortunately." Ethari shrugged his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can still hear every word you're saying!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>✶ ✶ ✶</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Runaan begrudged the softness of the dirt underneath his feet. Every single instinct demanded that he take a tougher path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He can't though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He has to consider the limits of his traveling companions. No matter how much he doesn't want them. If it had been himself he would have covered twice as much ground by now. He doesn't have much to go off of here. There's just a point where he has to put his foot down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "We have to walk on tougher ground."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This gets him at least two nearly identical impressed looks. Corvus would probably have been equally as disapproving if the tracker had been anywhere within earshot but he'd fallen behind the group about a mile and a half back along the path to make sure that they weren't being followed by anybody else. Runaan had heard him mumbling something about a rescue party.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>More humans. Great, just great.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> "Exactly why is tougher ground a good idea?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan exhaled a sigh of long-suffering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "The ground is soft and we're walking up a mountain-" He paused. Giving them the benefit of the doubt to catch up with his own train of thought. Ethari's eyes flickered down to follow the line of ledge and Runaan thinks that maybe he might have gotten through that stubborn skull just a little bit, but the beat of silence still lasts too long for his liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "The ground is soft and the path is wide enough for the three of us now but sooner or later it's got to narrow out. If we're walking single file and we make one wrong move the ground could give away and there's no way to judge how far we'd fall or what we would fall on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ezran glanced at the path ahead of them. "Stay away from the edge. Got it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan opened his mouth to snap at the ignorant child. Ezran must have sensed the words because he took a deliberate step forward before he looked back at the Moonshadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Ethari is injured and unarmed. If we take this path, there's a better chance of us running into a town. We can get more help that way."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Easy for you to say. You're a human.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Towns meant the opposite of help for Runaan but he saw no choice to concede to Ezran's logic. Leaving them meant admitting he couldn't fulfil the task his parents had failed at. Though he protested with a glare in Ethari's direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The other boy just shrugged his shoulder and followed after his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Don't look at me. The kid's the one with the dragon egg. He's in charge."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✶ ✶ ✶</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan crossed his arms and pointedly smirked at the contemplative expressions on both of the Princes faces half a mile later. He's just a simple person who enjoys being right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I told you the path would narrow." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari is the one to sigh to give away frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Okay, fine. You were right. Is that what you want to hear?"He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Well yes it was, but that doesn't solve the problem." Runaan risked a step back to examine the terrain. The angle of the mountain near them. He can see a second path. An animal trail. Though what exactly made it he can't figure out from here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He could use that, but then there's the issue of human's with their uncoordinated balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Ezran, you'll go first, you're smaller and it likely won't crumble. I'll be right behind you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan only half listened to Ethari as he jumped up the mountain face. Fingers gripping onto the small ledge as he swung himself up. Pleased with himself as it takes his weight and gave him six feet of extra height. He picked his way along the path until he's between them from above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ezran's examination of the path is determined even if a little uncertain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "And I'll be in front of you." This makes both human princes look up at him. "What? If you fall you might fall forward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Not helping Runaan." Ethari snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "No, I already tried helping. This offer is entirely self-serving." There's a venomous snap to his words and Ethari flinched when he turned away and walked on without a word. "We'll waste time going back the way we came. And you're not going to hand me the egg."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ezran glared up at Runaan to confirm the statement. And stepped forward on the path he'd chosen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan tried to convince himself that there's a difference between going slow and being careful and it's just the universe's way of being humorous that the two things often need to employ the company of the other.  It would seem that even Ten year old's as wise as Ezran do not have the patience of saints. As the path started to widen out Ezran glanced triumphantly upward. "See, everything is fine." He easurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan flinched slightly and sighed. "Please don't say that." He nearly begged. "That's tempting irony. Nothing is ever as fine as you think it is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari sighed in turn to hide the beginning of a scoff. "Well you're really optimistic today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I can detect sarcasm but thank you for stressing that tone inflection so much. Really helped bridge the non-existent language barrier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Guys!" Ezran snapped, trying to get their attention. "See I told you it's fine." He's up ahead of them by now. On the wider session of the path. Bait has clambered down off of his own shoulder and seen content to give his attention to a centipede instead of the bickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The little monster lumbered towards the edge of the mountain side and Ezran remembered his early promise to keep away from the edge. The safety of his companion took priority over little else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'll go get Bait."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Don't you dare." Runaan and Ethari warned in unison but it was already too late. Ez had reached Bait and crouched down to pick up the glow toad. The ledge started to crumble away nd despite Ezran's attempts to back away Bait croaked in alarm as they tumbled over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ethari, stupid noble idiot actually moved forward as if to go after them. But Runaan was already abandoning his higher vantage point and skirting the edge of the crumbling path. It's a moment of accessing the situation before he's half jumping, half skidding down the slope after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He found them up against a tree. Awake but not moving much. With a concerned Bait attempting to help by licking Ezran's entire face. Multiple times over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ezran groaned and tried to stand up, understandably difficult with Bait sitting on his chest though he didn't seem inclined to actually move his animal companion. The small child squinted at Runaan and titled his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "How come you have four horns?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan sighed through gritted teeth. "Great, you're concussed...come on let's get to your brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "The egg rolled away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Don't worry I'll find it. Let's worry about finding you somewhere to rest. Come on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✶ ✶ ✶</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Runaan had handed off Ezran to his brother and disappeared back down the slope to follow the path of mild destruction wrought by the ten year-old. The egg when it's discovered appears to be fine. At least at first but something is wrong. Runaan Can feel it, but he can't waste timeworrying about it here. He has to find them shelter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  When he's returned to his traveling companions he had the egg in hand and Ethari has at least had the common sense to make progress away from the section of the mountain that could have very well sent his brother falling to his death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "The mountain ravine eventually slopes down into a valley, there should be a village somewhere that can get you and Ezran help but for now we need to find a place where neither of you will feel inclined to cause a landslide-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan paused at the amber eye glare that Ethari felt inclined to give him but continued a moment later, ignoring it entirely. "-The trail I've been using along the side of the mountain is an old game trail. Which means there should be a clearing somewhere nearby with water. That's going to be our best bet. Once we find that. I'll go out scouting again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ethari turned his attention to the fading light of the sun. "In the dark?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan rolled his eyes at the note of concern. "Moonshadow elf."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Right. Night vision."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Something like that." Runaan answered smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ezran stirred from his place atop his brother's shoulders. Glancing at Runaan with a dazed expression of alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Something is wrong with the egg."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yes, there is also that." Runaan conceded. "It appears fine but it did just fall down a mountain, I'm surprised it didn't suffer worse. Though small hairline cracks are just as bad. There's a possibility the dragon will die even if it hatches in the first place."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cloak and Dagger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Runaan is fine with the concept of espionage. But it's an insult to his stealth skills to pose as a human.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So confirmed for all 7 Seasons! Yay!</p><p>Have some Human Runaan to celebrate. Spoiler alert. He hates it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ethari pushed aside the low hanging branches that for the most part hide the glow of their fire and their makeshift camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ezran has been floating in and out of coherency for the better part of an hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan- isn't back yet- great. More time to himself to feel absolutely useless… He can't even gather wood wouldn't his broken rib hurting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He dumped his kindling in a haphazard heap next to the fire and set with his elbow on his knee and his chin in his palm. He subconsciously glanced at Ezran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> How is he supposed to feel when he does a worse job of protecting his own brother then an actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>assassin</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He'd promised to protect Ez, Ezran is the only thing he has left. And he's useless to him. Ethari doesn't even have his sword anymore. He'd made that sword, but it was either lose that, or lose his cloak. And that hadn't been an option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His fingers twisted around the now frayed threads of the red fabric until his dark skin is turned nearly white. He sighed softly and unfurled his fingers from the thread. The mildly morbid blotches of purple flesh on Runaan's forearm came to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari flinched violently with no one around to see it. Cutting off the circulation to his fingers isn't going to improve his standing in the helpful department. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop moping, Ezran is fine, more or less. Ezran is alive. Figure the rest of it out. You're not useless.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>What does he have...a bunch of jewelry supplies- </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>That helps us how? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari violently shook his head at the thought. It sounded like Runaan, and he might be insane for being so stubborn and trying to help the self-centered bastard- but he'll be absolutely damned if he lets the Moonshadow </span>
  <em>
    <span>assassin </span>
  </em>
  <span>become his voice of self-deprecating reasoning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He'd rather get struck by lightning!</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Wait a minute…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> No Ethari...bad idea. Don't do it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> But if he can figure out the Primal Stone. He could prove that he can protect Ezran as easily as Runaan seems capable of despite being trained to kill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Maybe humans can do magic, actual magic. Not….the sort of magic Claudia does. The thought of trying makes his head hurt and he can't help but remember how it felt. The lack of oxygen in his lungs after he'd performed the Asprio spell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ideas don't leave his head so easily though. He had to try. Maybe this time will be easier….He's pretty sure that he remembered the rune Claudia had drawn.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>✶ ✶ ✶</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The odd glowing pulse of light is so unexpected and bright that it's nearly akin to daylight. Runaan's first thought is that he's stumbled upon a nest of sleeping glow toads and startled them. The truth when his eyes adjust is just as momentarily confusing- that's lightening- and three times as irritating; lightning without clouds and without dispersing into the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Humans!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Runaan grit his teeth in a silent snarl. Shadows he should have known it was going to come to this! All of the humans were the same. Insisting on messing around with the forces of nature and either corrupting or caging them as a means to an end. The thought did cross his mind that his betrayal had driven Ethari to use the Stone. Though he can't fathom why it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault. He hadn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>betrayed </span>
  </em>
  <span>either of them. He hadn't pushed a knife between either of their backs. He'd done nothing but spare their lives since he'd met them! He hardly knew them enough to betray them at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> And yet now the thought of pulling an arrow or a blade on either of them is starting to seem less and less appealing. Or at least it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> until now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadows if the human doesn't die from his own stupidity. Runaan will murder him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Runaan picked up his pace to outrun his thoughts for the time being. The crackling light in the distance drawing him in like a beacon. He just prayed he was the only thing that deemed the light worth investigating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded. Dropping from the branches of the tree and brandishing one half of his disassembled bow-blade at a wide-eyed and rightfully panicked Ethari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "He tried to copy Claudia's lightning spell but doesn't know how to finish it." Ezran mumbled from the ground. Attempting to move away from the potentially hazardous situation without too much moving makes for slow and useless progress across the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan crossed his arms across his chest and glared. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You just- do you realize how dangerous it is to activate an incomplete spell?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Alright, fine. This was a bad idea. Lecture me later, you're going to anyway; but I'm kind of in the middle of something right now. I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>appreciate </span>
  </em>
  <span>help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan opened his mouth to say something but the expression morphed into a smug grin as he leaned against the tree and twirled his knife between the fingers of his good hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'm far more content with watching you make a fool of yourself really."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I could throw this at you." Ethari informed. "You're holding metal." The Prince of Katolis reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan gave him a look and halted the spinning motion of his blade so that it faced Ethari's chest. "I can throw a blade faster than you can toss that Stone at me." He countered. Eyes frozen over in the light of unnaturally summoned primal magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You'd forfeit your own life and risk leaving Ezran in a burning field fire."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The comment sobered everyone. Even Bait gave a mournful croak of protest. Runaan truly focused on Ethari's expression. Sighing through his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "To release a Primal magic spell there's usually a word or a phrase in ancient Draconic; the word you're looking for is Fulminis." Runaan lifted his chin in a silent challenge. Daring Ethari to be so stupid as to utter the spell's trigger word in such a location. He'd been foolish enough to start the spell in the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Though he felt the smug expression fall from his face as the Stone came flying toward him. It's pure instinct for him to toss his blade to intercept the makeshift projectile. The metal of the blade sparked for the briefest of moments before the energy discharged into the leather covering on the handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ethari watched in horror and maybe a small amount of begrudging awe as Runaan executed a movement that had him twisting his body away from the possibility of a threat that the blade posed. Yet he didn't bulk entirely from the danger. Anticipating where his blade is going to land on the earth he extended his foot sheathed in the leather of his boot and used the weapon's remaining momentum to kick it back into his palm. Handle first. The metal still emits the occasional spark. Runaan's eyes flashed with the same light as his blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The Primal Stone flickered and dulled. Lying harmlessly and unassuming in the grass. The Moonshadow elf stepped between it and the human Prince. Resisting the urge to kick it into the darkness and forget about it forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Darkest moon; you are so lucky and so stupid! Do you realize the kind of power you would have unleashed if that broke! You can't just throw things like that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Well, what was I supposed to do, you obviously didn't actually want me to finish the spell in the first place." Ethari sucked in a pained breath as he folded his arms across his chest. He squinted at his hands but it's two dark to see what exactly made him feel pain in his fingertips. He sighed in frustration. Add whatever it was to the list of things that were currently causing him suffering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Don't mess with magic in the first place would be a start but you have a thicker skull than even I originally assumed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Feel useless then." Ethari deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the briefest of moments Runaan's expression betrayed confusion and Ethari laughed at it though the sound was humorless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Not that you would understand that sort of thing, you don't really strike me as the type of person to make promises because you love someone." Ethari pushed into Runaan's personal space and his eyes flickered with that rarely seen dark light that Runaan had seen in the eyes of assassins twice his age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Ezran might not be my blood, but he is the closest thing to family that I have left and I will protect him if it kills me. I don't care how many times you save him or me. You're still a killer and nothing is going to change what you did to my father."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan lifted his chin. Peeved at the realization that Ethari is almost taller than him- almost-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I didn't do anything." Runaan defended himself. Voice flat and cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Moonshadows did; personally I don't see a difference."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari turned his shoulder toward Runaan and walked stiffly past him to cross over to where Ezran had fallen back into incoherent thoughts and streams of muttering. Runaan heard the first words of conversation before he made a conscious effort to tune them out in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His attention floated to the dragon egg with a deep frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was definitely getting dimmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan let out an agitated sigh. They needed to find help. But they couldn't do it now in the middle of the night. That would add to the suspicion of the townsfolk at least on Ethari and Ezran's part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You can tell something is wrong with it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan blinked and looked away from the dragon egg to make eye contact with the younger Prince of Katolis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari glanced over at the egg. "It looks fine to me. Maybe a bit dimmer than before…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ezran shook his head but it was Runaan who spoke. Squinting in growing concern at the egg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "There's the possibility of hairline fractures; cracks that we can't actually see. If they're deep enough to break the inner membrane then the fluids that give the dragon nutrients slowly evaporate; the dragon will become dehydrated and die."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>You could have rephrased that better </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan shot a glare at Ethari. Part of him suspected that the human had been experimenting with telepathic magic as well. He shook off his inner voice that sounded suspiciously like the Prince of Katolis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His turquoise eyes flickered in the direction he had come from. As much as he hated the idea of failure. There was probably nothing he could do for the egg at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I saw light about a mile and a half from here when I was scouting. There's a town. At the very least. We could probably find a healer for you and Ezran. We'll leave at sunrise. Get some sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan took up watch. Leaning against the rough bark of the tree. It's borderline uncomfortable but he doesn't shift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His ears twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezran's breathing eventually leveled out </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I told you to get some sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "And I chose to ignore you " Ethari quipped as he sat down. Ruaan shifted away out of habit and turned his head to watch the human out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He's not even armed but Runaan tried his best not to underestimate people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "How do you know so much about dragon eggs?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The question catches Runaan off of his guard and he seems to focus on Ethari a bit more. Squinting at him. Then turning away from him entirely. "I hardly see why that would matter to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan hears tree bark scraping slightly and he can almost picture the other boy's shrug even though he's not looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Ez claims that he can...</span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the dragon in the egg. He seemed to know that something was wrong earlier when you mentioned the egg being damaged. I don't know...I've never seen you two in sync like that before. thought maybe-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'm not like Ezran if that's what you're trying to get at." Ruaan's been trained in interrogation tactics but he can't summon up the usual stoic silence around Ethari. He's not sure what manages to rub him the wrong way and pry him open at the same time. The predictable silence stretched out and Runaan sighed through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>sense</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything. I know about dragon because I was supposed to join the Dragon Guard like my parents-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan pressed his head against the tree and bit his lip. Turquoise eyes flashing in self-loathing as he glared at Ethari… no..not at him, a little bit past his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "That egg is so rare and precious. Storm Dragons only lay one about every one thousand years...my parents were chosen as part of an elite force to protect it...but they failed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Humans attacked the Storm Spire. The Dragon King was found turned to stone with a spear in his heart. The Dragon Guard and the egg were gone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "My parents were killed by the High Dark Mage of Katolis. As was the King of Dragons-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You don't know that-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan cut off Ethari's protest with a snort. "Why? Because we couldn't find any bodies? Dark Mages aren't usually the type to leave behind evidence...as soon as I found out...I begged Rayla to train me as a full fledged assassin. She'd been training me casually for six years. I threw myself into it. She let me go on the mission to Katolis because I was capable...I've never hesitated before...I don't know what went wrong this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wrong?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You think it's wrong that you couldn't go through with killing someone?" Ethari sounded appalled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Moonshadow, remember? I thought it doesn't matter to you if I actually killed anyone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  There's such a long silence that Runaan flickered his eyes in the direction of Ethari. Wondering if he'd somehow gotten up and left without Runaan hearing him; he's more startled to actually still see him there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "...It's not entirely impossible to believe. You saved my life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "More than once," Runaan tacked on flatly. "That's different. You're not my intended target. We don't take life lightly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Murders with standards, so you're telling me that Ezran is still in danger of getting gutted for justice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No one has to be if we can get the dragon egg to the Dragon Queen…"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>But the dragon egg is dying…</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>✶ ✶ ✶</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Told you there was a town." Ruaan paused at the cluster of houses from the top of the hill they'd just reached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "There has to be a doctor down there somewhere." Ezran came to stand next to Ethari as they scanned the settlement as if they could figure out what building hosted the hospital without needing to go down there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Has to be." Ruaan agreed, watching the town as they were even if it was frommore of a distance away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Good luck finding him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari whirled around at the tone. Squinting at Runaan and seeming to take in the noticeable distance between the three of them."You're not coming with us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. Humans."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "So?" Ezran quipped. "You don't seem to have a problem with us...anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan bites back an instinct to urge to the contrary and states that he does in fact have a problem with them. A mental list of problems to be precise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yeah well, I doubt that I'll be able to say the same for anyone down there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The dragon egg is dying anyway. He might not enjoy the feeling of giving up but he knows how and when to cut his losses. They don't need him anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You're coming with us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan stopped in his retreat and glanced back over his shoulder at Ethari. He doesn't like that expression on the eldest Prince of Katolis' face. It's a face that hinted at the true lack of self preservation hidden behind a mask of thought. It's an 'I have a dumb idea' incarnation. Runaan had more faith in the boy to be smart enough after multiple near death experiences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Whatever your thinking. No, my answer is no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari- characteristically- doesn't listen but what he does next does happen to catch Runaan momentarily off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethari's fingers go to the clasp of his cloak and slip it from his shoulders. This action in and of itself doesn't really shock Runaan. Even though he's never seen the human without the cloak before. No, what's shocking is that after a moment of accessing his begrudgingly accepted ally without the cloak. Ruaan locks onto a familiar yet out of place detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ethari has white hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan has never seen a young human with white hair unless- if Runaan hadn't known any better he would have accused the other of performing dark magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Put this on, it'll cover your horns."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan snapped out of his thought process.  The order and examine the cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I'm not." He objected. He's absolutely not. He's not wearing the colors of the kingdom that killed his parents. He's not posing as a human. "This is a horrible plan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Can't be worse than jumping out of a window."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan narrowed his eyes in protest. "Two words. Ethari: Banter. Lodge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Alright that's fair, but we humans have a saying. Third time's a charm. Even when it comes to bad ideas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan scoffed. "That's not the full saying. It's just the third time's a charm, and you only use it after you've failed twice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "So it still applies." Ethari crossed one arm over his chest with a small grin. The other is still holding the cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "That's not comforting. We failed </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I didn't know any better. I'd say you were scared."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan knows he's being taunted but his pride won't let him stand for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You confuse being scared with having common sense. I- despite some of my actions- actually have some sense of self preservation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Two different suspicious and doubtful silences followed this statement and Runaan lifted his eyes to the sky. Praying to the moon for patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "In a way you'll understand then. Let's say that I go along with this...human Runaan idea…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He hates this. So much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "The cloak can only do so much. How would any of us explain this?" He asked. Lifting his hand. Calling attention to his distinctive four fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Fair point." Ethari muttered. And then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> began to glance around as if he would somehow find a solution in the middle of nowhere-Runaan's confident he won't. Until he sees the human's face light up And he begins trudging down the hill to the nearest cluster of houses. Runaan tracked his path and his eyes widened when he saw what the human was after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> No. No. Absolutely not. The point of Runaan acknowledging flaws in Ethari's plan had been so he would see how stupid it was and stop that train of thought before it could crash and burn. Not so he could attempt to fix it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan doesn't flinch or move away from the pair of five- fingered leather gloves that Ethari unceremoniously threw toward him. He let them land in the snow and simply shot Ethari an unimpressed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now Ezran was grinning. Catching onto his brother's idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "That, might work actually…" The small boy admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No." Ruaan fears that fact that apparently he's suddenly become the voice of reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Oh just put them on." Ethari insisted. Dropping his cloak next to the neglected gloves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan opened his mouth to voice another objection but Ethari only grinned. "Just don't shake hands with anyone or talk to anyone and you'll be fine. Not like you did any of that sort of thing anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan flickered his eyes to the half-hearted disguise on the ground and then back to Ethari. If he hadn't known any better. Under another circumstance. Ruaan might have thought Ethari actually cared about protecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And it is not being the other way around. Though Runaan doesn't see why he has to protect them anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The dragon egg is dying. They're going to be enemies again as soon as that happens. If he still had a place in the Silvergrove he would have been sent back to Katolis in as little as a few weeks time to sink blades into their backs once the real war breaks out….maybe it's better that he's banished. He can accept the human princes' inevitable deaths so long as he isn't the one to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari..might actually care… that thought repeats itself within his head and Runaan mentally cuts it apart with a blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's not true. Ethari only cared about protecting Ezran. And unarmed and injured. Ruaan is Ethari's best shot at that for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And even on the slightest chance that Runaan actually did care?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan wished he didn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just to be clear, I hate this plan."  Ruaan bent down to pick up the cloak and the gloves. "Let's get this over with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari was grinning. "That's the spirit...almost."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Damn him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✶ ✶ ✶</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>"I hate you." Ruaan muttered barely audible from underneath the hood of the cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Oh come on, there's no way it's that bad. You could at least try to act cheerful. Humans look suspicious if all they do is mutter threats all the time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan wasn't expecting Ethari to actually hear that comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I don't know how any of you can remain </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheerful</span>
  </em>
  <span> with your sub-century life expectancies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He can almost hear the grin in Ethari's tone. Can picture it with infuriating ease even though he's currently glaring daggers into Ethari's spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "That almost sounded like a joke...a morbid one, but a joke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I can assure you that it wasn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan's ears twitched at the sound of a crowd further up the path and he lifted his head. Going tense as the three of them rounded a corner and came to the fringes of the gathering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari and Ezran edge their way deeper into the mass of people. Stupid human curiosity. Ruaan sighed and lowered his head. He has no choice but to follow or risk losing them. He's so intent on keeping an eye on them that he's tuned out what the human at the center of the crowd has been saying until they're standing at the front of everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "-Defeat anyone here with just my dagger."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan narrowed his eyes in disbelief with the man's statement but the rest of the people around them were whispering among themselves. The majority seem to buy into the claim for curiosity sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The blonde haired man scans the crowd and points out a man. "How about you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The other human seemed keen to take the challenge before someone pulled him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The man doesn't seem phased by this and started scanning the crowd for another victim. Perhaps he sensed Runaan's doubt in the captive interest of the rest of the crowd because he focused on him next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What about you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan stiffened further. Lifting his chin slightly as he reached for the twin halves of his bow-blade; collapsed into its two separate halves and seethed at either side of his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  There's a dull twinge of pain that turned into pins and needles and he lets go of one hilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid binding. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Though he tightened his hold on the other and glared. Taking a determined step toward the stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>You just picked a fight with the wrong person.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Moon knows he has enough frustration to vent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's suddenly a weight on his arm and his glare flickered to Ethari who has his hand wrapped around the arm that's automatically started to pull the blade out of its sheath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan is about to verbally protest the look that says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't </span>
  </em>
  <span>when there's a sudden deafening </span>
  <em>
    <span>clang</span>
  </em>
  <span> of metal against stone that makes Runaan's ears flatten against his skull in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The sound makes him and Ethari both look up to where another human has entered the ring at the center of the crowd. Holding a sword so big and cumbersome that Runaan doubts how it was even made by humans. Much less how it functions at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ethari is looking around to make sure no one is watching. Perhaps common sense has finally caught up with him and he's trying to find an escape route.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "They're distracted. Let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruaan turned his attention away from the ridiculous exchange- and then turned back when his eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of light...Oh, well this fight just got more interesting… now at least he understands the meaning behind the blonde man's pompous claims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Wait," Runaan protests. Pulling his arm out of Ethari's grasp. Belatedly realizing that Ethari hadn't let go of him prior. "You'll want to see this." Ruaan explains vaguely. Turning his attention back to the fight. Just as the smaller blonde man rushes his opponent and starts his first attack. It's not really even a fight. He steps into his opponents attacks on purpose. Cutting apart the thick metal sword in just three strikes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What was that?' Ezran blinked, wide-eyed. Ruaan opened his mouth to offer further explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I can't believe I just saw a real Sunforge blade." Ethari muttered in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan blinked at the human in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You know about Sunforged blades?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Um...a little? Aunt Amaya defends the Katolian side of the Breach. She's told me stories about them. It's sort of an interest of mine. Weapon-making."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What's a Sunforge blade?" Ezran turned the conversation back to the original point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Sunfire elves can forge weapons that stay as hot as the moment they were pulled out of fire for hundreds of years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan allowed Ethari to explain it in simpler terms that Ezran might understand. Meanwhile the young assassin watched the soldier accept his bet money and begin his retreat. There's already a half formed plan taking shape in the young assassin's mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "It's said a Sunforge blade can cut through pretty much anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan scoffed and kept his eyes fixed on the place where the soldier had disappeared into an alleyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Not just pretty much anything." Runaan corrected. "A blade like that can cut though </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He's become keenly aware of the steadily spreading numbness in his right arm.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>...Even a Moonshadow binding?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span> "Hold on where are you going?" Ethari's voice jolted Runaan out of his thoughts and he realized he's taken a step towards the alleyway one the other side of the square.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "To get the dagger."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari's expression is the definition of skepticism. "And how exactly are you going to get it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "I was going to ask nicely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Before Ethari can object.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan is gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ethari felt a stone sink into his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan, ask a human, nicely?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Well...we're dead." Ethari mumbled at the place where Runaan had just been standing</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>